Luz y Sombras
by Balam Yohualli
Summary: Milk y Goku enfrentarán juntos la venganza de la Red Ribbon, pero no estarán solos. Continuación de "La Luz del Dragón" (U.A)
1. Tiempo

**1.- Tiempo**

_Antiguo Cuartel de Ahooi. _

_Región #140 Sur. Capital del Oeste. _

_30 años antes._

Las detonaciones eran ensordecedoras. Con toda la fuerza de sus piernas dada por la desesperación, el agente y su compañera corrían por los oscuros y largos pasillos. Por momentos el aliento les faltaba, pero por nada debían detenerse. Se encontraban desprotegidos, pues sus municiones se habían agotado, obligándoles a desechar las armas de sus manos metros atrás.

-¡Que no salgan del cuartel! ¡Cierren todas las salidas! –ordenaban sus persecutores por medio de las radios. La alarma había movilizado a cada soldado, haciéndolos acercarse peligrosamente a los agentes por cada paso que aquellos daban.

-¡No tiene caso! –dijo la joven con angustia a su compañero- ¡Nos tienen rodeados!

-¡Calla, no digas eso! ¡En esta área del cuartel hay túneles subterráneos! ¡Iremos por ahí!

Cuando los pasos de los soldados aminoraron por la distancia, la pareja hizo un alto. El agente trató de orientarse nuevamente y al reconocer su localización exacta, continuaron su apresurada marcha. Los persecutores se percataron de esa pausa, advertidos por las cámaras de seguridad nocturnas y sus radios, avanzaron deprisa para darles alcance mientras daban la señal a otro grupo cercano situado delante. Sin embargo, pese a la distancia y la escasa visión, abrieron fuego.

Justo los agentes habían comenzado a andar cuando la ráfaga de balas sonó a sus espaldas, rozando dos de ellas la mejilla izquierda y el brazo derecho del agente, haciéndolo aminorar la velocidad y soltar un grito de dolor. Su compañera lo tomó del brazo izquierdo y continuaron su escape.

Metros más adelante, giraron hacia la izquierda por una indicación de él y al adelantar un par de pasos más, localizaron y entraron por una compuerta situada en el suelo metálico. Cuando estaban en ello, las luces de todos los pasillos se encendieron, cegándolos. Ambos abrieron los ojos segundos después del resplandor y sus miradas se fijaron en el piso; el rastro de sangre era contundente, siendo inevitable que los siguieran.

Luego de cerrar la compuerta tras ellos, la joven sacó un pañuelo de tela de entre su ropa, haciéndole un rápido vendaje a su compañero. Las heridas habían sido profundas, pues el agente había perdido ya la movilidad de su brazo y la sensibilidad en su rostro. La sangre no dejaba de fluir, empapando inmediatamente la cinta.

-Esto detendrá la hemorragia, por el momento…-dijo ella, apretando el pedazo de tela lo más que pudo para detener el sangrado.

Luego, continuaron la huida por los estrechos túneles, cubiertos en una semioscuridad debido a las ventilaciones que daban al exterior de ese día gris. Bajo sus pies se sentía una corriente de agua que hacía sonar sus pasos con un chapoteo breve. Llevaban cerca de cinco minutos andando cuando escucharon las pisadas de varios individuos detrás de ellos y en diversas direcciones, transmitidas por el eco hasta sus oídos con claridad.

-¡Apresurémonos! –dijo él. El mapa mental que había trazado sufría numerosos cambios. Tratar de mantener la mente fría y concentrada era la única manera para que ambos salieran con vida.

El laberíntico recorrido terminó cuando giraron a la derecha en un recodo. Era el final del acueducto. El agua, ya convertida en una corriente un tanto violenta, caía estrepitosamente a por lo menos, ocho metros de altura sobre un lago, cuyas profundidades no eran vistas por los ojos de ambos. Al lado sur de la acentuación acuífera, continuaba un río de agresiva corriente que atravesaba las montañas.

-¡Salta! –ordenó el agente a su compañera.

-¡Estás loco! ¡No sabemos si en el fondo de la cascada haya rocas o sea lo suficientemente profundo para…!

-¡No hay tiempo! ¡Salta si no quieres morir en manos de esos malnacidos!

-¡No lo haré! ¡Tú estás herido! ¡No podrás nadar! ¡Si saltamos, la corriente nos matará!

Los pasos por detrás de ellos se oían más cerca. Los gritos de alarma y las detonaciones comenzaron.

-¡Entonces, lo haremos juntos! –dijo el agente, rodeado la cintura de su compañera con su brazo bueno.

Un grito de ella se dejó oír mientras caían, para que luego, nada más que el ruido del agua se escuchara por el tupido bosque que rodeaba el cuartel, desapareciendo ambos instantáneamente de la vista de los soldados.

-General Blue… ellos… saltaron… -comunicó uno de los soldados a su superior por la radio, algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

-Entonces están muertos. En el fondo de esa cascada hay rocas –respondió una voz por el aparato.

-¿Procedemos con el rescate de los cuerpos, señor?

-No. Déjalo así. La corriente y los animales carroñeros que abundan en la montaña terminarán el trabajo. Regresen.

El soldado transmitió la orden al resto de sus compañeros, pero al darse la vuelta para retirarse, algo enganchado en la orilla del túnel de metal había llamado su atención.

-Señor, parece que el espía dejó algo…-comunicó en seguida al General.

-Sea lo que sea, tráelo.

-¡Si, señor!

* * *

_Época actual._

Un año y medio después de que se conocieran de una manera "inusual" en la Isla Papaya, y de cumplir su promesa de volver a verse en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales del año siguiente, la renombrada fotógrafa artística Milk estaba por contraer nupcias con el joven Goku quien, luego de su retorno a la A.I.T. además de que gracias a Bulma (y por haber demostrado su desempeño estratégico) llevaba el puesto de Agente de movilización y organización de escuadrones en la Agencia.

Por mutuo acuerdo, la pareja celebró su boda en la Montaña Flypan, donde Goku había estado frecuentando a su prometida los últimos meses, antes de que la Agencia considerara fuera de peligro la zona, pero no por ello se retirara la vigilancia del todo.

Luego de muchos preparativos, por fin, una tarde de octubre y rodeados por sus amigos y seres más allegados, la boda se celebró en un gran y majestuoso salón, cercano a la mansión antigua de la familia de la novia.

Ella, radiante, espléndida, bella. Sonreía y transmitía con su presencia a todos una felicidad pura.

Él la observaba. Con la misma alegría que ella emanaba, parte de su mente no creía que fuera verdad que ahora estuvieran juntos. Ambos se debían la vida, ambos admiraban la fortaleza del otro y aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta todo esto, sabían que el destino de ese modo los había presentado y unido por siempre.

Nada más que alegría les deseaban todos desde que se corrió la voz del futuro matrimonio. Si bien ambos recibieron opiniones sobre que era algo precipitado dar un paso tan importante, la felicidad de la pareja alejó todas esas negativas especulaciones.

Además, más allá del afecto, la unión era necesaria: no todos sabían que ella era la poseedora de un don milenario y que con ese matrimonio, añadiendo además el profundo amor que crecía en ambos, el futuro marido tendría a su disposición el mover cielo, mar y tierra de ser necesario y ante cualquier inminencia por muy leve que fuera para procurar el bienestar de su mujer. Pero el joven deseaba con su alma no llegar nunca a explotar esos recursos, pues la tranquilidad y la compañía de la muchacha le confirmaban la realidad de un porvenir repleto de la tan necesaria paz.

Por entonces, los más sonados nombres de la Red Ribbon se encontraban en prisiones de alta seguridad, donde pasarían hasta el último día de sus vidas. El resto de los hombres habían muerto en persecuciones o suicidios con tal de evadir a la justicia, además de quienes tuvieron que enfrentar la pena de muerte luego de su captura.

**O-O**

Una de la mañana. La recepción de la boda estaba por culminar.

La pareja abandonó la fiesta casi media hora antes. Desde la Montaña Flypan, tenían que hacer un recorrido en auto hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde, en un pintoresco lugar, se encontraba un lujoso hotel, en el cual pasarían su primera noche juntos. Luego, tomarían un vuelo al día siguiente, con destino a su luna de miel de dos semanas completas en una paradisiaca y exclusiva isla.

La boda y el viaje habían sido regalos de Bulma. Sin embargo, había sido ella la gran ausente en toda la ceremonia debido a su muy demandante cargo en la Agencia y la Corporación. Los novios se vieron tentados a retrasar la fecha para que asistiera su protectora, pero Bulma les insistió en que no se preocuparan y que continuaran adelante. Aun sin estar del todo convencidos por la petición, Milk y Goku así lo hicieron.

El frío de la madrugada comenzaba a sentirse en el exterior. Con rápidos pasos y acompañada de alguna amistades, la novia salió del salón por una de las puertas traseras, donde un auto y su marido la esperaban.

-Listo. Ya me despedí de todos. Vámonos, Goku.

-Bien. El chofer ya nos está esperando. Sube al auto.

Goku abrió una puerta trasera mientras su ahora mujer subía. Luego, él hizo lo propio por el otro lado del vehículo. Cuando estuvieron listos, partieron.

-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. Todo me parece un sueño hecho realidad. Ahora estaremos juntos siempre.

Él escuchaba a Milk atentamente, sonriendo. Por toda respuesta, tomó su mano sin retirar sus ojos de los de ella.

-Si. Esto es tan increíble… nadie nos creería por lo que hemos pasado…

El viaje iba a ser largo. Llegarían al hotel en casi cuarenta minutos. Pese a la oscuridad de la carretera, el chofer se movía hábilmente por la sinuosa autopista.

Milk cerró los ojos. Llevaban cerca de quince minutos de camino. La joven acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido. Era una suerte que se hubiera despojado del vestido de novia cambiándolo por un conjunto de falda, blusa y saco de color beige. Ropa elegante y cómoda.

Él aun conservaba su esmoquin negro de la ceremonia. En cuanto llegaran al hotel, lo cambiaría por otro conjunto de los que solía usar. No había perdido su preferencia a la ropa que como ella lo había conocido.

Goku puso una mano en el hombro de su mujer, acariciando luego con sus dedos el delicado cuello de ella, quien aun tenía sus ojos cerrados, mezcla de tranquilidad y cansancio. Ambos iban en silencio. Ya habría tiempo de conversar y decirse lo que quisieran por el resto de sus vidas.

Goku, que había cerrado sus ojos también, un rato después pero los abrió de nuevo de pronto. Con su mirada hizo un signo de extrañeza y de inmediato le dijo al chofer:

-Oye, ¿por qué bajas la velocidad? A ese paso jamás llegaremos.

-Lo siento, señor –respondió con voz pausada aquel hombre luego de un momento -, es que el camino se está cubriendo de niebla. Es precaución, pero procuraré ir deprisa.

-No, no. En ese caso, déjalo así –luego, Goku añadió para sus adentros-. Es extraño que haya niebla. No ha llovido en estos días…

-¿Qué pasa, Goku? –preguntó Milk, mirándolo.

-Nada. Un imprevisto cambio del clima hará que nos retrasemos un poco, pero quédate tranquila.

Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa tranquilizadora y ella correspondió el gesto con un beso.

**O-O**

La noche había pasado deprisa y la pareja, que aprovecharon todo ese tiempo y hasta el último segundo en consolidar su unión de una manera delicada pero no exenta de pasión, tenían todo preparado para ir de camino al aeropuerto.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y según lo estipulado, el chofer que la noche anterior los había llevado al hotel, sería el encargado de transportarlos nuevamente. Sin embargo, aquel hombre simplemente no se presentó sin dar ninguna justificación. Y antes de que los recién casados pudieran quejarse, el hotel les dispuso un vehículo, llevándolos a tiempo a abordar su vuelo.

Marido y mujer olvidaron el incidente cuando vieron con satisfacción que la repentina desaparición de su chofer no detendría sus proyectos.

El vuelo en primera clase llegó a su destino cinco horas después y cuando a la pareja se les entregó el auto asignado para rentar durante su estadía, se dirigieron al lujoso hotel. Una vez instalados, y desde el balcón de su suite que les ofrecía una espectacular vista del mar, Milk y Goku por fin se vieron tranquilos nuevamente, felices.

-Y finalmente… ya estamos aquí –dijo él, con una sonrisa, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a su esposa.

-¡Es hermoso! Jamás dejaré de agradecerle a Bulma por este magnífico regalo de bodas –exclamó la joven con franca gratitud en sus palabras.

-Y yo le agradeceré toda la vida que me permita estar contigo…

Por las mañanas, la pareja daba paseos por la playa, además de sumergirse en las claras aguas del océano. Y por las noches, cuando terminaban de conversar sobre lo maravilloso del lugar y alrededores, retomaban sus sesiones de amor ininterrumpido, todas y cada una tan románticas y apasionantes. Sutilmente, Goku se mostró más impetuoso que las primeras veces. A ella le sorprendió un poco este leve cambio, pero después de todo, habría más noches como esas, en las que él la tomara tan fervientemente, llevándola a otro mundo donde nadie mas que ellos reconocieran sus placeres y deseos mutuos.

Y nuevamente, los recién casados percibieron la brevedad del tiempo durante los días en la isla.

Al día siguiente de la última noche, salieron al aeropuerto con destino a la Capital del Este y de ahí, a su nuevo hogar: la Montaña Paoz. Un lugar pacífico y apartado del mundo, donde pasarían sus días rodeados de la naturaleza y sus hermosos alrededores. Goku, que en ese lugar guardaba los mejores recuerdos de su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, quería recuperar esos años y compartirlos con su esposa y en el futuro, también con sus hijos.

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues debido a algunas peticiones y a que me gustó la idea de la historia, aquí está la segunda parte de La Luz del Dragón. (Ya desde hace tiempo lo venia contemplando, e incluso ya tenia hechos algunos avances, pero tuve temores sobre cómo plantearla.)

Este fic será un poco más extenso, porque contendrá saltos de tiempo tipo flashback -como el principio- además de la historia principal, por algunos (muchos :S) puntos que se quedaron pendientes en la primera parte y claro, Milk y Goku enfrentarán algo más reservado por la Red Ribbon.

Goku me ha dado dolores de cabeza en todo esto, porque no es esta su manera de ser habitual, pero fue necesario describir a un Goku experimentado y estratégico, no al infantil, como pudieron apreciar en la primera parte. Una disculpa de antemano si el personaje les parece de pronto "fuera de lugar" pero en el fondo, no dejará de ser quien todos conocemos. Tratare de mantener lo mas posible el mundo de Dragon Ball (nombres, lugares, objetos, etc.) pero claro, desde el punto de vista de un Universo Alterno.

Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, likes y favoritos en el anterior fic (y por supuesto, el apoyo que recibió para el concurso) y ojalá sea de su mismo agrado esta continuación que iré actualizando lo más rápido posible. Tendré en cuenta todos sus comentarios :D

¡Saludos!


	2. Novedades

**2.- Novedades**

Interrumpimos la transmisión para un corte informativo.

Noticias de último minuto:

Hoy, 12 de julio, la Red Ribbon se ha retirado de la región #105 después de casi dos meses de ser tomada junto con sus habitantes, a consecuencia de un violento enfrentamiento con el ejército y en el que resultaron muertos veinte soldados y más de cuarenta heridos, entre ellos civiles que fueron tomados como rehenes. La carretera principal está libre, pero se recomienda a la población no hacer uso aun de la autopista hasta que las autoridades den el aviso.

Por otro lado, el Rey Furry ha detenido el operativo de reconocimiento sobre el cuartel de Ahooi. El Comandante Red, líder de la Red Ribbon, ha huido. Los soldados capturados, tanto del cuartel como en la carretera principal se rehúsan a cooperar sobre los informes de su paradero.

En conferencia de prensa hace unos minutos, el Rey Furry ha declarado lo siguiente:

_"No pudo haber salido de la Capital del Oeste tan rápido y por tal, redoblaremos la vigilancia. Esta no es una declaración de paz, sino un signo de que la Red Ribbon volverá a atacar desde un punto distinto. Lo que ha hecho sobre nuestra gente es imperdonable. No hay justificación a tan reprobables acciones y caerá sobre ese sujeto todo el peso de la ley y también sobre quienes fueron capturados. Nuestros vecinos de la Capital Central y del Sur están alertas también. Por lo pronto, les digo, ciudadanos de la Capital: no teman. La Red Ribbon caerá._"

Aunque este mensaje se emitió en el Palacio del Rey, el Dr. Brief, por otro lado, ha declarado que la Corporación no cederá a las demandas de la Red Ribbon. Aunque las líneas de comunicación tomadas por la armada estén reanudadas y libres, las bajas y los secuestros de los empresarios adjuntos y empleados directos de la Corporación retrasaran todavía las actividades comerciales en la Capital del Oeste.

Como se sabe, la Red Ribbon inició como una división de combate dentro del Ejercito de la Capital del Oeste dirigidos por el entonces Coronel Richard Hammer con el objetivo de proteger a los líderes gubernamentales. Esta elite de inteligencia poco a poco fue tomando influencia en el resto de las organizaciones militares en once años de actividad. Las contrariedades iniciaron cuando el abuso de su autonomía los hizo comprometer importantes misiones sin autorización superior. El Coronel Hammer enfrentó cargos por desacato y una grave acusación por traición al transmitir información sospechosa a controvertidos líderes armados de la Capital del Norte. Aunque esto nunca se comprobó, Hammer resulto impune y como último acto de desafío, demando al Rey Furry el total control sobre la Corporación Capsula. Por entonces, la Red Ribbon se había convertido en un numeroso ejército, sustrayendo las armas de uso exclusivo militar de manera ilegal. Hammer cambio su nombre para ser conocido como "Comandante Red", seudónimo que usaba para comunicarse con el Rey en varios mensajes públicos a través de llamadas hechas desde distintos puntos de la Capital o "notas" encontradas en los cadáveres de las víctimas que escogía cuidadosamente, entre ellos reporteros de distintas cadenas televisivas. El conflicto armado más violento que se ha visto en esta ciudad en más de cien años ha durado cerca de un año y medio desde el primer ataque ocurrido en el edificio del Ayuntamiento del Estado y en el que hubo 12 muertos por el estallido de un poderoso detonador y en el cual no hubo detenidos.

Aún es incierto el camino que esta pelea tome a partir de ahora. Pero sin importar lo que ocurra, nosotros, el equipo de ZTV, seguiremos informando para ustedes.

Que tengan buena tarde.

**O-O**

_Corporación Capsula_

_3 meses después._

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron de manera automática. Del recibidor, controlado por la vigilancia y recepcionistas, los visitantes no pasaban del primer piso, pero para quienes tenían un asunto más serio fuera de los trabajadores de la empresa, tomaban el elevador hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba el director de la compañía.

Cerca del mediodía, un hombre hizo tal trayectoria pasando sin dificultades la seguridad y cuando salió del elevador, se acercó de inmediato al único escritorio de la planta.

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Podría informarle al Dr. Brief que ya estoy aquí?

-Buenas tardes, ¿Su nombre, por favor?

-Lammpa.

-Un momento por favor.

La joven secretaria tomo el teléfono y dando el nombre del recién llegado por la minúscula bocina, en breves instantes volvió su mirada al hombre.

-El Dr. Brief lo espera. Adelante.

-Gracias.

El recién llegado recorrió ágilmente el pasillo que comunicaba a la oficina principal sin dejar de repetirse mentalmente _"¿Qué clase de estúpido nombre es ese?"_

Llegó frente a una puerta de madera con pomo dorado y llamó con tres golpes rápidos de sus nudillos.

-Adelante –indico una voz afable y grave desde el interior.

Cuando estuvo dentro, el Dr. Brief lo recibió con una cordial sonrisa que casi nunca se desprendía de su rostro.

Luego del intercambio de saludos y mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, dijo con voz clara y tranquila:

-Adelante, Bardock, toma asiento.

-Gracias, señor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron colocados en sus lugares, el Dr. Brief tomó la palabra.

-Creo que ya sabes poco más o menos como está la situación, Bardock –dijo con una tranquilidad que no se desprendió de él durante toda la conversación.

-Sí. Lo sé todo, señor –respondió su interlocutor, con seriedad. Un gesto que quizás nunca dejaba de hacer aunque no estuviera en actividad.

-No quisimos que la Red Ribbon se diera cuenta de que Seripa y tú salieron con vida, así que por eso, no dimos evidencia de que redoblamos la vigilancia en el Palacio del Rey para evitar el ataque que ocurriría tres semanas después del último conflicto.

-Se retractaron, al parecer. Ese General habrá cancelado todo…-añadió Bardock rápidamente.

El Dr. Brief, a su vez, se mantuvo en silencio un momento. Mientras pasaba varios documentos entre sus dedos para luego colocarlos sobre el escritorio sobre un folio negro, continuo, dando un corto suspiro:

-Ya que tocas ese tema, tengo que informarte algo más…

Bardock mordió un poco su labio inferior. El ambiente le pareció tan pesado de pronto. Desde que pisara el edificio, sabía de antemano que tenía que prepararse para algo importante y fuera de sus límites, y no se equivocaba.

-No encontramos a Blue en el cuartel de Ahooi. Como Red escapó, los soldados capturados aun no confiesan nada…

El joven palideció un poco.

-¿Nada de la localización de Blue?

-No es que no sepan a donde fue, Bardock… Es que ellos niegan que exista una persona con esa identidad. Ninguno de los capturados afirma que ese General exista. No aparece su registro en la base de datos de Ahooi ni en el nuestro, ni mucho menos en el de la Red Ribbon cuando formaban parte del Ejército.

Tratando de contenerse, Bardock exclamó.

-¡Malditos, hijos de…! ¡Mienten! ¡Blue los mandaba a todos! ¡Fue la mano derecha de Red durante las ejecuciones a esa gente! ¡Él dijo que atacaría el Palacio del Rey! ¡Yo mismo buscare a ese bastardo!

El Dr. Brief hizo una señal con su mano extendiendo la palma hacia abajo, señalando al joven que se tranquilizara. Cuando esto ocurrió, retomó sin perder una pulgada de su sereno semblante:

-Bardock… si apareces públicamente, sabrán que sigues con vida. El hecho de que encontráramos ese cuartel fue porque la Red Ribbon deseaba provocarnos. Tu posición hizo darnos cuenta de que ellos habían sido los culpables de las ejecuciones y los ataques a las organizaciones que negaron aliarse a ellos. Tu información fue muy valiosa, pero acabas de decir que existe un nuevo General del cual no teníamos conocimiento. Ni siquiera Seripa puede decir que lo vio porque tú no lo permitiste…

-¡Lo hice para protegerla, señor!

-He hiciste bien, pero entenderás que la situación es muy delicada. Nuestros aliados no quieren suposiciones y si de verdad hay un General Blue…

-Es decir, que dudan de mi palabra, ¿cierto, señor? –interrumpió el joven, con un tono de profunda indignación.

-Voy a ser directo contigo… No solo dudan. Creen que tú les diste la alarma a cambio de tu vida y la de tu compañera cuando los descubrieron. Que ese "General Blue" y el ataque al Palacio del Rey era una distracción que creó Red para tomar ventaja y esconderse de nuevo y que te ordenó transmitir. Y todo eso, quizás, teniéndote bajo amenaza para que luego resultaras vivo después de un "dramático escape".

Bardock agacho ligeramente la cabeza. Su mirada se ensombreció, mientras cerraba los puños con ira.

-¿Eso creen? –dijo lentamente, pero sin ocultar su característico tono sombrío en aquellas palabras.

-No lo creen. Lo afirman. Por eso te cité aquí en la Corporación en lugar de la A.I.T. Yo no dudo de tu palabra y sé que eres leal y que hubieras preferido morir en lugar de ser acusado de complicidad… El Consejo está tomando un veredicto en estos momentos. Cuentas con mi apoyo y de otros dos miembros más.

-¿Y eso que significa, señor? –preguntó Bardock, mirando ahora al noble doctor.

-Como sabes, el Estado de la Capital del Oeste nos ha otorgado la autonomía militar. El Consejo realiza juicios como una Corte Marcial, pero necesita el voto de todos los miembros para una acusación de traición y las ejecuciones.

-Seré ejecutado…-pronuncio lentamente el joven ante la escabrosa revelación.

-No. Serás absuelto. Sin embargo, esto no terminará aquí –mientras hablaba, el Dr. Brief presento ante Bardock el folio con los documentos que minutos antes tuviera entre sus manos con un bolígrafo colocado de manera perpendicular por en medio del papel, para luego añadir-. Quiero tu renuncia, Bardock.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero, por qué, señor? –respondió aquel sin poder ocultar su asombro y palideciendo aún más.

-No puedes arriesgarte. Para la Red Ribbon ya estás muerto. No tendría caso mantenerte aquí con otra identidad porque no serias un miembro activo. Si Blue escapó y sigue con vida después de la herida que le causaste, ya estará en nuestros registros si llega a aparecer públicamente. Creo fielmente que se trata de un espía de la Capital del Norte. Yo me encargare de no perder ningún dato que reportaste. Por ahora, serás trasladado a la Capital del Este. El embajador de nuestra nación se ha encargado de buscarte un lugar seguro, donde jamás lograras ser encontrado. Como hiciste una carrera sobresaliente, recibirás una pensión.

Bardock dio un profundo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento. El Dr. Brief esperó, como favor al joven que al parecer, tardaría en asimilar todas y cada una de las repentinas novedades.

-Señor… -dijo Bardock casi un minuto después, dueño de si de nuevo-, agradezco las precauciones, pero no quiero huir. No quiero pasar mi vida ocultándome como un cobarde. Quiero ir tras el rastro de Blue, matar a ese infeliz y llevar su cabeza ante el Consejo…

-Partirás de la nada- repuso el Dr. Brief con paciencia-. Tampoco tienes la menor idea de dónde está en estos momentos. Y lo que sería peor, tendrías más limitaciones al tratar de ocultar tu presencia que para estas alturas, ya fue enviada a cada cuartel oculto de la Red Ribbon. Y piensa que no solamente tú estás en peligro…

La pausa hecha por el doctor, hizo que Bardock pensara más allá que sus propias ambiciones y recayera sobre su otro punto de atención.

-¿Es decir que Seripa también será…?

-Seripa ya firmo su renuncia –intervino el Dr. Brief rápidamente-. Aunque también fue acusada, no hubo necesidad de hacer un juicio porque su versión era completamente diferente a la tuya. Además, Tooma expidió sobre el registro de la joven en la Agencia y en base a eso, el Consejo la liberó en calidad de testigo. Aunque claro, el fallo sobre la acusación cayó sobre ti.

-¿Y ella? ¿A dónde será enviada?

-No lo sé. Te otorgo la libertad sobre eso. Sea cual sea su decisión, tienen tres días para discutirlo. Firma este documento y luego, puedes retirarte.

**O-O**

La puerta del automóvil se abrió rápidamente. Notablemente abatido en su ánimo, Bardock se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto, mirando a un punto indefinido a través del cristal de su ventanilla, en silencio.

Detrás del volante, Tooma le dirigió a su compañero una breve mirada, para luego preguntar sin aparente emoción en su voz:

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo el Dr. Brief? ¿Todo en orden?

-¿Dónde está Seripa? –pregunto aquel a su vez, con seriedad.

-En el hotel. Acaba de llamarme para saber cómo te había ido.

Se hizo una pausa, en la que el joven miro ahora al frente y con una voz ausente, preguntó, como si lo hiciera en su cabeza:

-¿Por qué no me dijo que ya había renunciado a la A.I.T.? –cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, observo a su compañero, quien ya había puesto el automóvil en marcha-. ¿Tú lo sabias, Tooma?

-Sí, ya lo sabía –dijo el otro sin despegar la vista de la carretera-. No te lo dije porque ella me lo pidió.

-¿Y quería que me enterara de este modo?

-No, bueno. Ya la conoces. No quería preocuparte…

Mientras el auto rebasaba a varios vehículos y el viento que se filtraba por las ventanillas golpeaba el rostro de ambos, pasaron varios minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo algo, hasta que Bardock mismo, habló:

-Maldición… Ahora soy un maldito traidor… Tengo que vivir en las sombras a partir de ahora, temiendo por mi vida, vigilando mi espalda para no ser descubierto por algún imbécil de la Red Ribbon… Cuanto me hubiera gustado capturar a Blue…

-El Dr. Brief es un buen hombre. Jamás dudó de ti. Y por cierto –dijo, mirándolo de reojo-, ¿de que hablaron?

-Pidió mi renuncia. Según parece, Seripa y yo estamos muertos para la A.I.T. y quiere que me vaya a la Capital del Este…

-¿Tu solo?

La repentina pregunta hizo titubear un poco la respuesta:

-No… Bueno… Quizás…

-¿Dudas que Seripa acepte? –insistió Tooma.

-No quiero verla en malas condiciones. Por mi culpa ya ha sufrido bastante.

-Aceptará, créeme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Quizás ella ya esté más harta que yo de todo esto. A penas y la he podido ver desde que salimos del hospital y cuando por fin tenemos tiempo, las malas noticias no dejan de llegar. Será mejor que me vaya…

Un semáforo en rojo dejó el auto inmóvil, tiempo que Tooma aprovechó:

-¡Jaja! ¡No digas eso! ¿Acaso ya se te olvidó con quien estás hablando?, Bardock, Seripa es mi hermana y la conozco. Aun sin que me lo dijera, yo ya sabía que antes de la misión en Ahooi ella ya sentía algo por ti. Tú y yo somos amigos de toda la vida y créeme que al principio tenía mis dudas porque conociéndote, sé que no eres un tipo fácil de tratar en cuestiones de mujeres, pero ahora sé que ella no podría estar en mejores manos…

El rostro de Bardock tomó un semblante serio y sus ojos, siempre adustos, se fueron tornando con un leve tinte de conmoción. No siempre ambos amigos podían decir lo que pensaban. Aunque no hiciera falta, ahora había de por medio algo más que les uniría como los hermanos que siempre se habían considerado.

-Tooma… yo… no sé qué decir…

El vehículo hizo un alto delante de un hotel. Con una amplia y fraternal sonrisa, Tooma exclamó:

-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No te pongas sentimental que eso no va contigo! Y espero que te regrese la voz cuando te diga esto: dentro de poco… ¡seré tío!

-¿Cómo que…? -El mensaje tardo casi un segundo para ser interpretado por su amigo-¡Tooma, no juegues, por favor!

-Jajaja, jamás bromearía con algo así. Después de lo que pasaron juntos, viene la medalla de honor, ¿no crees?

Como su interlocutor se quedó en silencio, sin poder dar un orden especifico a la sorpresa y la emoción de la última noticia, Tooma lo sacó del trance con su voz.

-¡Reacciona, Bardock! ¡Ve con Seripa! ¡Hazla tu esposa! ¡Llévatela lejos y críen juntos a ese niño como una bendición que les hará olvidar todas estas porquerías! ¡Es una orden!

* * *

_Febrero de 755_

_Un año después de los acontecimientos del 23° Torneo de las Artes Marciales._

En la Capital del Norte, y varios kilómetros apartados del Pueblo Ginger, había una prisión de alta seguridad, donde su población pagaban en su mayoría cadena perpetua o se les ejecutaba la pena de muerte por delitos que iban desde terrorismo hasta atentados contra la humanidad. En dicho lugar, custodiado directamente por el Ejército de la Capital del Norte, tenía la regla de sólo permitir visitas de personas de incuestionables influencias en el poder político o militar.

En la celda 201, en el pabellón de aislamiento destinado a los residentes con sentencia superior a los cincuenta años o estaban a la espera a un traslado a otras prisiones al salvarse momentáneamente de la ejecución, permanecía un hombre joven que apenas cumplía un año de confinamiento.

Había sido detenido en un remoto lugar de entre las montañas de la región montañosa de la Capital del Oeste. Dicho hombre, que en su momento fue catalogado como un químico hábil y admirable en el mundo de la ciencia, había terminado sus días de libertad al servicio de la Red Ribbon sin saberlo. Su inocencia quedó aniquilada cuando el laboratorio en el que laboraba fue irrumpido por la A.I.T. y fue acusado con todas las pruebas en su contra cuando trabajaba en secreto en crear complejas fórmulas para emular a la misteriosa "Luz del Dragón".

En uno de esos días en los que el ex-científico creía que nada fuera de lo común ocurriría, la puerta de su celda se abrió.

-Vegeta –le anunció un guardia-, tienes visita.

Aquel no se sorprendió demasiado en saberlo. Durante todo ese tiempo había recibido visitas de abogados y demás gente perteneciente a la milicia. Los juicios ya habían terminado y se suponía que lo dejarían en paz en delante, pero al parecer ahí estaban de nuevo, queriendo sacar cosas para hundir más lo que ya consideraba en el fondo.

Salió de la celda acompañado por el guardia. Se alejaron del pabellón hasta llegar a la sala de visitas. Al parecer, era el único prisionero que había recibido una y aun fuera de los horarios comunes. Vegeta se sonrió.

-Sea quien sea –pensó-, debe ser alguien muy influyente. Pero eso no me sacará de este infierno...

En el lugar más apartado del área de visitas, el guardia le indicó sentarse. Luego, se retiró, dejando al preso en una de las mesas metálicas. Pasados algunos minutos en los que nada más que el silencio y la quietud se percibían, el prisionero empezaba a impacientarse, hasta que un hombre desconocido entró a la sala, dirigiéndose hacia él con un paso lento y firme, tratando de ocultar, quizás, la molestia que le originaba dar un paso con su pierna derecha desde hacía muchos años.

El hombre tomó asiento frente al preso. Despojándose de su gabardina y su sombrero y dejando sobre la mesa un bastón de ébano, saludó:

-Es bueno ver que no lo pasas del todo mal aquí, Vegeta…

Aquel, devolviendo el saludo, respondió:

-Y es bueno ver que las ratas como tú salieron libradas de todo esto, ¿cierto, Blue?

El General de la Red Ribbon soltó una risotada.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar, soy un hombre previsor…

-Lo sabía… Esa es la típica acción de un cobarde: borrar sus huellas y pasar su vida huyendo…

-Eso debiste haber hecho cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Sin embargo, aquí estás, pagando condena de algo de lo que eras el menos culpable; típico de un idiota.

Vegeta dio un golpe sobre la mesa poniéndose de pie, sobresaltando a los guardias de las entradas y poniéndolos en alerta. El General les hizo una indicación con su mano de que todo estaba bien.

-¡Sabandija estúpida! ¡No permitiré que te burles de mí! ¡Si has venido para eso, lárgate de una vez!

-Calma, calma… -le contestó Blue tranquilamente-, siéntate por favor. Te diré a qué he venido.

-¡No me interesa nada de lo que digas!

-Te conviene oírme, Vegeta. Créeme. De todas maneras, no me iré hasta que me hayas escuchado, por las buenas o por las malas…

La sonrisa del General le indicó a Vegeta que el dinero de aquél había conseguido más de los guardias y sus instrucciones. Aun en cólera, tomó asiento.

-Bien –retomó Blue-, el caso es el siguiente: el laboratorio en el que trabajabas fue saqueado por la A.I.T.; ahora ellos tienen toda esa información sobre lo que se hacía en ese lugar, pero considero que no todo: sé que eres un hombre previsor y que, por la poca información que alcancé a recapitular, trabajaste muy duro en la fórmula LD-4. Supe que Raditz hizo uso de esa última creación tuya y que la usó sobre un sujeto a espaldas de la A.I.T., obteniendo buenos resultados, pero tan sólo momentáneos. La dosis de quince días terminó por casi matar al sujeto del experimento a menos que se renovara la fórmula para que conservara sus habilidades y ese "peculiar" tono rubio en su cabello, llamado "Fase Luz"…

-Así fue, ¿y qué? Ahora la A.I.T. lo sabe y según tengo entendido, ese sujeto vive todavía valiéndose de la Luz original –respondió Vegeta, con indiferencia.

-A eso quiero llegar. Esa información, esos archivos del laboratorio, decían que habías hecho algo más, algo superior a la fórmula LD-4… y que incluso la concluiste, pero no la diste a conocer… -dijo el General en tono bajo y algo acusador.

-Mentira –respondió Vegeta, aun con apatía.

-No lo es. Trabajaste en esa nueva fórmula sin decírselo a nadie…

-¿Y cómo demonios querías que hiciera algo nuevo si nunca vi sobre quienes hacían las pruebas, imbécil?

-¡No te hagas el estúpido! ¡Recibías informes detallados! ¡Resultaba irrelevante que tú vieras a los candidatos! ¡Respóndeme de una vez! ¡¿Existe tal fórmula sí o no?!

Ahora era el General quien perdía los estribos. Vegeta encontró un poco cómica la situación. Con una leve sonrisa de burla en sus labios, respondió.

-No tuve tiempo para crear algo así y esos reportes solo hablaban de suposiciones. Pero por si no lo recuerdas, había más gente trabajando en más fórmulas y en quitarme a la cabeza del laboratorio, como el doctor Gero, que consiguió que los candidatos a someterse a las pruebas fueran de su exclusiva selección y según tengo entendido, hizo un gran avance, mayor que la LD-4, manteniendo más tiempo de duración la Fase Luz por el grupo sanguíneo… Raditz acudió a él antes de que la A.I.T. llegara. Le entrego dos copias de la LD-4 aunque sabia de antemano que eran inútiles…

-Ese maldito murió en cuanto lo capturaron… Sus datos del laboratorio fueron extraídos por otra gente que no pertenece a la A.I.T.

-Pues te sugiero que busques a sus asistentes entonces.

-¿Asistentes?

-Sí. Tú los viste en alguna ocasión. Unos hermanos, que según supe durante los juicios, la chica fue la encargada de robar la información de la A.I.T. por órdenes de Raditz.

Luego de un momento de silencio en el que el General repasó su memoria, respondió:

-Ah, ya sé de quienes hablas. Los recuerdo… La rubia y el chico de cabello negro. Que suerte tienes, Vegeta. Ese ha sido un gran aporte. Si esos hermanitos saben más de lo que aparentan, te habrás quitado un peso de encima.

-Yo no soy de los suyos. Nunca lo fui -respondió su interlocutor, con desprecio.

-Di lo que quieras. Tu nombre ya está marcado como el más leal soldado de la Red Ribbon. Por ahora, interrogaré a ese par sobre los experimentos de Maki Gero. Dar con ellos es demasiado fácil. Y de una vez te digo que si ambos siguen con la misma negativa que tú, vendré de nuevo y el verdadero infierno de la prisión comenzará_. Auf Wiedersehen_…

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios. De verdad, agradezco bastante todas sus palabras y pues, más que nada, espero retribuir correctamente.

Y bueno, como pudieron ver, el universo alterno ha tomado un rumbo bastante "curioso" jeje.

Saludos.


	3. Hijo pródigo

**3.- Hijo pródigo**

Pasaron varios días desde la entrevista del prisionero con el General, tiempo que el primero aprovechó para meditar.

El regreso público de Blue era una señal extraña. Técnicamente no era un prófugo y aunque su nombre se mencionó repetidas veces en sus declaraciones, el General, presentado a Vegeta a través de Raditz hace cinco años, mostraba marcado interés durante la explicación de Vegeta su novedosa creación. Aunque estuviera presente en el laboratorio en el que el joven posteriormente laboró, era con Raditz con quien Vegeta tenía que entenderse, tanto en avances como financieramente.

Blue también había invertido en la investigación, pero cuando Raditz propuso la búsqueda de la Luz del Dragón, el General se apartó. Según dijo, él trabajaba con lo real y no con leyendas. Apostaba el todo cuando se trataba de ciencia y avances.

-Lo cual es ridículo –dijo Vegeta para sí, repasando todos estos recuerdos-. Según los rumores, él era capaz de manejar una fuerza psíquica que dejaba inmóvil a sus oponentes…

La LD-3 (como fue bautizada por Raditz al tratarse de una "copia" de la Luz del Dragón) fue la primera fórmula en presentar algo distinto: leer la mente. Los sujetos de prueba podían saber lo que los demás individuos pensaran en una sala o a considerable distancia durante minutos u horas. Para la LD-4 se aumentaron las expectativas: el candidato debía mantener esta habilidad, además de mover cosas con el hecho de sólo pensarlo.

Todos creyeron que se cumpliría este paso al ver en un nuevo candidato una gran mejoría y la novedad de la "Fase Luz". Sin embargo, ese y los otros candidatos murieron en poco tiempo debido a una crisis cerebral. Aun con el fracaso del experimento, Raditz le pidió a Vegeta dos copias más de esta última fórmula. Lo último que supo, fue que Raditz había encontrado a un mejor candidato valiéndose de registros desconocidos para él y que ambas fórmulas habían pasado por las manos Maki Gero. Tampoco supo qué clase de modificaciones había hecho el doctor.

**O-O**

Todas las mañanas eran iguales: lentas, pesadas, grises.

Entre el clima helado y la quietud silenciosa que proporcionaban los cuatro muros de concreto que lo rodeaban, el prisionero había notado son embargo que la tormenta que se desencadeno durante toda la noche, por fin había pasado.

Sonrió. Durante ese año, habían ocurrido alrededor de tres tormentas, dos de las cuales, según supo por los guardias, habían sido capaces de cortar la electricidad a varios pueblos vecinos. La alerta se dio en la prisión, preparando su energía de reserva, pero no se llegó el caso de usarla, o al menos, él no lo notó. Como huésped involuntario en aislamiento, no contaba con los mejores servicios, pero si algo agradecía, por lo menos, era el silencio.

El silencio que fue interrumpido mientras observaba por la estrecha ventanilla de su celda como caían algunos copos de nieve y se preguntaba la hora aproximada al estar oculto el sol todo el tiempo.

La puerta metálica y la cerradura se movió rápidamente, apenas perceptible, para luego dar paso a dos guardias.

Arrojando un pequeño paquete de tela de forma oblonga sobre el camastro, uno de ellos le indico:

-Ponte esto. Rápido.

Examinó el paquete. Era ropa, perfectamente doblada y que al desplegarla, Vegeta se topó con un uniforme idéntico al de los guardias. Aquellos salieron de la celda para vigilar los pasillos y el pabellón.

Cuando estuvo listo, dio dos golpes breves a la puerta. Los guardias abrieron la celda y los tres avanzaron presurosamente por los pasillos.

El traje que usaba tenía una placa con un nombre que no alcanzó a leer, pero por las insignias, supo que pertenecía a un sargento. Era un par de tallas más arriba que la suya, pero no lo suficientemente notable.

Salieron del pabellón, guiando a Vegeta en silencio durante todo el trayecto de pasillos y escaleras, evitando a otros guardias que patrullaban y avanzando sobre puntos ciegos de las cámaras de seguridad.

No fue sino hasta cuando llegaron a otro de los pabellones vacíos, que uno de los guardias señaló hacer un alto y con un grito, indicó:

-¡Ya está aquí, Black!

Vaios hombres avanzaron al encuentro del prisionero desde el otro lado del espacioso pabellón.

Entre los hombres, había uno de gran altura y de piel de color. Vestido con un elegante traje de color negro y con una flor roja sobre el bolsillo de su traje, saludo cordialmente al joven, quien mantenía su expresión fría pese a los acontecimientos.

-Saludos, Vegeta. Si eres tan amable, sígueme. Saldremos de aquí en seguida –dijo Black mientras sonreía cordialmente-, nos reuniremos con Blue en unas horas.

-¿Encontró a la gente de Gero? –pregunto su interlocutor, restando importancia al nuevo General que tenía delante.

-Eso te lo contestara él mismo-respondió Black, perdiendo la sonrisa y sustituyéndola por desprecio-. Tengo órdenes de matar a cualquiera que oponga resistencia. Aun después de nuestra llegada con Blue.

-No te preocupes –dijo el prisionero, avanzando lentamente-, conozco a Blue perfectamente…

-Blue tiene poca paciencia –advirtió Black con una voz de advertencia, guiando a Vegeta hasta el otro lado del pabellón, hacia el exterior–y yo no discuto sus órdenes.

-Sera con él con quien tengo que vérmelas, no contigo –repuso Vegeta rápidamente-. No he sabido nunca que una gota mande sobre una tormenta.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente. Al salir por una de las puertas que conducían al patio sur de la prisión, abordaron una nave. Justo para diez tripulantes, el viaje desde la Capital del Norte hasta la región boscosa y húmeda del pueblo de Kumo se hizo en cinco horas. Fue un viaje pesado y sin escalas ya que la nave, que no pertenecía a la Corporación Capsula como casi todos los modelos modernos, era de una manufactura propia, es decir, una fiel copia de las mejores aeronaves sin seriación y sin radar de localización, como las originales.

Kumo pertenecía a la Nación de la Capital del Este. Era una región apartada, difícil de localizar en cualquier mapa por su baja población y ausencia de producciones destacables. Lugar indicado, por supuesto, para un cuartel.

Bajaron de la nave instantes después de aterrizar. Estaba soleado. El bosque reverdecido y alumbrado por los rayos del sol del atardecer, ofrecían a la vista de los recién llegados varias construcciones pequeñas. Cabañas rodeadas por soldados armados que escudriñaban a Vegeta celosamente mientras caminaba hasta la choza más grande y céntrica, evidentemente, donde Blue lo esperaba.

* * *

Una tarde tranquila de martes, cuando Milk terminaba de examinar un álbum de fotografías de su época de estudiante, dio una mirada de reojo al reloj de la estancia. Hizo un pequeño respingo, pues al parecer, el tiempo se le había ido rápidamente entre los recuerdos.

Pero no se preocupó demasiado. Como mujer previsora que era, ya había aventajado bastante la comida. Calentarla nuevamente y servirla era lo único que restaba, además de esperar a Goku.

Su marido había salido temprano en compañía de Krillin esa mañana y no tardaría en volver. Al parecer, un asunto relacionado con su padre demandaba su presencia y aunque Krillin fuera de mucha ayuda, había situaciones como esta en la que no había modo de evitar un repentino viaje a la Capital.

Milk estaba acompañada por otra mujer que hacia las labores más pesadas de la casa, por lo que no se sentía sola en aquella casa apartada en la montaña, aunque trataba de mantener cierta distancia. No estaba acostumbrada a dar órdenes a alguien pero a insistencia de su marido y por sugerencia de Bulma, tuvo que permitirlo. Era una idea que a cualquier otra mujer le habría parecido estupenda, pero Milk siempre había sido celosa de su intimidad. Aquella mujer no era joven y llegaba solamente por varias horas a la semana, teniendo libres los sábados y domingos y en esos momentos, estaba ausente por salir a comprar víveres hacía pocos minutos.

Cuando Milk llegaba a la cocina nuevamente, escucho una nave aterrizar fuera de la casa. Su corazón dio un revuelco y se encamino enseguida al recibidor, donde instantes después, Goku y Krillin hicieron su aparición.

Habían pasado dos meses desde su boda. Las vacaciones de Goku habían terminado, pero con el fin de no hacer largos viajes, trataba de resolver la mayor parte de los asuntos de la A.I.T. desde una pequeña oficina dispuesta en su casa, donde Milk raramente entraba y la servidumbre no tenía acceso.

-¡Ay! ¡Estoy agotado! –dijo Goku mientras estiraba sus brazos para tomar asiento en una silla del comedor- ¡Y tengo mucha hambre!

-Ya me lo imaginaba –dijo Milk con una sonrisa-, por eso ya está lista la comida. Solo espera un poco. ¿Tú también tienes hambre, Krillin?

-Pues, si, un poco, jeje –respondió aquel mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Goku.

-No hay problema. En un momento estarán satisfechos. Por cierto, Goku, no puedes poner ese portafolio en la mesa. Llévalo a otro lado.

-Ah, sí, disculpa, Milk –dijo el distraído marido, bajando al lado de su silla el portafolio mientras sonreía.

-¿Sabes qué? Seguramente lo olvidaras aquí después de comer y luego no sabrás dónde lo dejaste. Lo llevaré de una vez a tu despacho.

-No, Milk, no te molestes. Yo lo hare. En serio.

-No es molestia, es precaución. Ya te ha pasado varias veces.

-Gracias, entonces.

Unas sonrisas cómplices cruzaron ambos rostros de los esposos mientras la joven se alejaba por un pasillo.

**O-O**

-Oye, Goku, si me permites decirlo, tu esposa aparte de que es bonita, es muy atenta y amable. Me da la impresión de e que te casaste con una princesa.

Goku sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí, Krillin. Y como dijiste, es una princesa. Trato de que este cómoda y apartada de todo lo relacionado con los problemas con los que nos conocimos…

Goku lanzo un suspiro y su mirada se tornó un poco meditativa.

-También –añadió el joven luego de una pausa-, quiero que el asunto de mi padre se resuelva pronto…

-Ya verás que sí, amigo –dijo Krillin con una sonrisa.

Paseando la vista sobre la estancia, que se veía con claridad desde el comedor, Krillin descubrió unas fotografías. Las imágenes de la boda y los fallecidos padres de los novios a los lados en el muro llamo su atención, además de mirar alternativamente a su amigo y el retrato situado a la izquierda.

-¿Sabes, Goku?, si no fuera por esa cicatriz, diría que tengo delante de mí a tu padre.

Goku volvió a sonreír.

-Milk no lo conoció en vida, pero por ese retrato de la estancia también dijo lo mismo. Le conté cómo era y algunas cosas que recuerdo de él.

Goku estuvo muy unido a su padre hasta los quince años. Había conocido a Krillin desde los siete y desde entonces habían sido muy buenos amigos. Cuando terminaron la secundaria, decidieron hacer la preparatoria en un colegio militar, ya que ambos pertenecían a familias que habían incursionado en algún momento en la vida militar.

Bardock se mostró un poco contrario a la idea de su hijo al principio. Si bien le había contado a Goku algunas historias sobre su pesado y estricto entrenamiento que tuvo alguna vez, no lo hizo con el fin de inducirlo a seguir sus pasos. Seripa también mostró su negativa cuando lo supo y de manera más clara y menos sutil que su esposo, le advirtió a su hijo que eligiera otra cosa.

Durante el tiempo en el que se le permitió decidir, la primera tragedia sucedió.

Seripa había salido de la Montaña Paoz desde muy temprano. Amante de la mecánica y con un nuevo proyecto sobre el motor de una motocicleta que había adquirido desde su vida de soltero, Bardock no la acompañó. Goku se encontraba con Krillin en la Capital y volvería esa tarde.

Las horas pasaron. Cuando el reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, Goku volvió a casa, totalmente ignorante de lo que ocurría.

Encontró su hogar a oscuras. Ninguno de sus padres se encontraba y mientras encendía las luces, encontró un gran desorden sobre la mesa del comedor. Había muchos papeles revueltos. Documentos de diversa clase que también cayeron al suelo e incluso, en la sala, había un vaso volcado con toda la bebida esparcida. Goku se preocupó.

No había ninguna nota para él y no había modo de comunicarse con alguno de sus padres. Tanto Bardock como Seripa reusaban usar teléfonos celulares desde siempre.

El muchacho pensó que quizás no ocurría nada grave, aunque en tales condiciones, cada minuto sin tener noticias parece una eternidad y para Goku, pasaron cinco horas eternas.

Casi a media noche, cuando el joven dormitaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, escucho el ruido de una nave. Y la puerta principal se abrió.

-¡Tío Tooma! –exclamó Goku al reconocer al recién llegado-, ¿pasa algo grave?, ¿dónde están mis padres?

-Muchacho –le respondió Tooma con una seriedad pocas veces vista por Goku-, vine por ti. Tenemos que irnos pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?

-Tu padre está muy ocupado y no quiere que estés solo. Vámonos.

Obedeció a Tooma y ambos subieron a la nave, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la Capital. La preocupación de Goku había aumentado con el grave semblante de su tío, quien no dijo ni una palabra durante todo el trayecto y hasta cuando llegaron a la ciudad. Entraron a un edificio de varios pisos que era un hospital.

Guiado por Tooma, anduvieron por los blancos pasillos con olor a desinfectante y repleto de enfermeras y doctores que caminaban apresuradamente. Era el pabellón de urgencias el que atravesaba pero se detuvieron por fin hasta llegar a donde los enfermos estaban en estado de observación o crítico.

Habia cerca de diez personas de pie alrededor de otro hombre que había tomado asiento en el único sillón de espera. Todos hablaban y discutían entre ellos, permaneciendo en silencio el único individuo sentado, siendo él en ese grupo quien se percató de la llegada de Tooma y Goku. Se puso de pie. Seguido por uno de los hombres, fue al encuentro de su hijo.

-Papá –dijo Goku, al reconocerlo-, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mamá?

La palidez y seriedad de Bardock lo le auguraba nada bueno como respuesta.

-Tu madre está siendo atendida en estos momentos –respondió rápidamente el otro hombre que había seguido a Bardock-. Esta tarde, cuando volvía a su casa, ha sufrido un percance en su nave.

Goku miri a aquel hombre, dirigiéndole sin querer una mirada cuestionadora al no haberlo visto nunca en su vida. Su interlocutor percibió ese sentimiento y con una afable sonrisa, se presentó:

-Hola, Goku. Yo soy el Dr. Brief. Hace tiempo tus padres trabajaron en la compañía que dirijo y no había tenido el gusto de conocerte en persona.

-Le debemos mucho a este hombre, Goku –añadió Bardock luego, cuando recupero un poco el color-. Deberás respetarlo siempre.

-Por favor, Bardock –interrumpió el doctor-. Eso no importa ahora.

Un médico salió a su encuentro cuando Goku iba a preguntar algo sobre su madre. Todos los presentes, incluidos Bardock y el Dr. Brief se aproximaron a él, apartando un poco a Goku, que pese a la distancia y a las numerosas preguntas que comenzaban a hacer, escucho perfectamente la noticia:

-La paciente recayó nuevamente en otra crisis. No nos es posible mantenerla estable. No responde a ninguno de los medicamentos. El especialista que hizo la cirugía la ha valorado y tanto él como yo creemos que no sobrevivirá.

-¡Como puede ser! –dijo una voz mientras se hacía un murmullo mayor entre los presentes.

-No pasara la noche –dijo nuevamente el doctor, retirándose-. Estén preparados para lo peor.

A la mañana siguiente se preparó el funeral. Hubo mucha gente presente que Goku jamás había visto. Todos le daban sus condolencias al igual que a su padre quien hasta entonces, el joven vio fumar por primera vez. No sería un hecho tan relevante sino fuera porque años después, el tabaco seria el principal sospechoso sobre el origen de la enfermedad que terminó por consumir a su padre.

Cuando Goku se fue de su hogar y años después, hasta cuando volvió para cuidar a su padre luego de abandonar el frente causado por un ataque de la Red Ribbon que le costó una sanción que Raditz pagó cuando le brindo su "ayuda", Goku tenía la esperanza de que quizás Bardock pudiera recuperarse.

Durante el reporte forense, Goku cayó en cuenta de que la enfermedad estaba más avanzada de lo que él creía. Era como si Bardock supiese que iba a morir. Según dijo el forense a Goku, la enfermedad llevaba años en el cuerpo de Bardock. Pero no fue eso lo que terminó por matarlo mientras Raditz lo tuvo en su poder. Una bala alojada en su nuca acabó con su vida. El cadáver fue localizado varios días después, en un edificio abandonado que en otro tiempo fuera un cuartel de la Red Ribbon, el "Palacio de Ahooi", como era conocido.

Krillin y Yamcha, autorizados por Bulma, registraron toda la misión que había ocurrido en aquel lugar. Pusieron al tanto a Goku de inmediato y de nuevo, un nombre que había resonado en las declaraciones de Bardock, fue repetido por uno de los capturados en el laboratorio que Raditz mantenía en secreto: el General Blue.

Y ahora, en la época actual, aquel hombre había regresado. Bulma y Goku trabajaban incansablemente para capturarlo, siendo el joven quien tenía sobre sus manos ese deber, como venganza suya y de su padre.

Además, sin que Bulma lo diera por enterado, Goku sabía que una enfermedad similar había terminado con la vida de Ox Satán, el padre de Milk. Coincidencia o no, algo le decía que la Red Ribbon también estaba detrás de esto y que en cuanto capturaran a uno solo de los "refugiados" –como eran llamados los prófugos-, sería la hora de ajustar cuentas.

**O-O**

Milk entró a la oficina de Goku, encendiendo la luz rápidamente. Avanzó hasta un escritorio y colocó el portafolio encima. Cuando lo hizo, el maletín perdió el equilibrio y cayó por un costado, levantando una brisa de aire que terminó por hacer volar al suelo una hoja de los numerosos papeles que se encontraban encima de la superficie de madera.

La joven levantó aquel documento, pero antes de devolverlo, leyó rápidamente la primera línea, pensando que quizás, se trataba de algo relacionado con la Agencia o la Corporación.

_(…) Suno es una niña muy inquieta. Sus travesuras me alertan en que debo estar pendiente de ella a cada minuto._

No era un documento oficial y evidentemente estaba a medias. En el escritorio se debía encontrar el inicio y final de eso que parecía ser un diario personal o una carta. Estaba impresa con letra clara y mediana. Sin poder evitarlo, continúo la lectura:

_(…) Hace unos meses, estaba con ella en la estancia de mi casa. Como había estado trabajando la noche anterior a altas horas, me quedé dormido. Suno trató de despertarme, pero al ver que realmente había caído en una gran somnolencia, comenzó a moverse por la casa. La puerta que da al jardín estaba abierta, así que gateó hasta ahí y anduvo por el jardín._

_En ese momento, nuestro jardinero estaba por cortar el césped. Como olvidó sus guantes en el garaje, fue por ellos, dejando la podadora encendida y trabada, pensando que no demoraría más de medio minuto, pero ese fue tiempo suficiente para que Suno llegara hasta la máquina, atraída por el ruido._

_Un grito agudo me despertó. De un salto me puse de pie y busqué a Suno por la estancia y de inmediato mi mirada se fue a la puerta semiabierta. Salí al jardín. Las otras dos criadas salían conmigo al comprobar que Suno no estaba con ellas._

_Ahí estaba la niña, sentada al lado de la podadora, con su vestido manchado de sangre. Cubría una mano con la otra con su rostro enrojecido por el llanto. El jardinero estaba delante de ella, tratando de calmarla. La podadora ya estaba apagada y me acerqué a Suno. Tomé su manita con sangre._

_El pulgar, el índice y el dedo medio habían sido amputados por la navaja. Dejaban el poco muñón ensangrentado de cada uno con los huesos expuestos y una masa de carne viva que no paraba de sangrar. Suno no dejaba de llorar y una de las mujeres se quitó su mandil para que yo pudiera hacer un torniquete con los tirantes y cubrir la mano con el resto de la tela. La otra mujer fue a hablar de inmediato a una ambulancia mientras el hombre encargado del jardín me explicaba cómo había ocurrido todo y lo mucho que lo sentía. Luego me arreglaría con él, pues mi principal preocupación era Suno._

_Cargué a la niña para meterla dentro de la casa y esperar el auxilio solicitado. Mantuve a Suno contra mi pecho hasta que dejó de llorar. Minutos después, llegaron los paramédicos._

_De inmediato les entregué a Suno para que la examinaran. Le quitaron el improvisado vendaje y la apartaron hasta uno de los muebles. Pero al terminar de valorarla, un paramédico me miró de manera molesta y me dijo:_

_-¿Esto es una broma? ¡Por favor, no jueguen con los servicios de emergencia, hay gente que de verdad lo necesita! ¡Debería ser delito llamarnos si no hay una verdadera necesidad!_

_Me devolvieron a Suno y pude ver que la mano de la niña estaba intacta. Las criadas, el jardinero –quien ya se preparaba para llevar todas las consecuencias de su descuido-, e incluido yo, nos quedamos atónitos. Los cuatro habíamos visto cómo Suno había perdido los dedos y ahí estaban, completos y sanos._

_No discutí más con los paramédicos y dejé que se fueran. _

_Al parecer, Suno se había quedado callada porque el dolor se había ido y ahora tenía sueño y no por el shock como yo creí._ (…)

¿Quién era esa niña llamada Suno? ¿Quién era el autor de esa nota? ¿Existían más seres con la condición de Milk? ¿No era la única Luz del Dragón como creía? ¿Cuándo se lo diría Goku?

Milk devolvió la hoja al escritorio finalmente y salió de la oficina para volver al comedor.

Durante la comida ni aun después, cuando por fin se quedaron solos, Milk no hizo mención de aquella carta. Confiaba en Goku, quien no se mostraba ni preocupado ni molesto en ningún momento. Se lo diría, era seguro, pero quizás necesitaba reunir más información antes. Milk esperaría entonces. Por ahora, quería tranquilidad.

* * *

-¡Vegeta! ¡Por fin estas aquí! –exclamó Blue cuando aquel hizo acto de presencia en el centro de la amplia cabaña donde habían cerca de veinte individuos armados. Blue continuó-. Oficialmente comienza la reunión. Pero no cuento con mucho tiempo, así que te explicaré las reglas rápidamente: tienes 48 horas para hablar a partir de este momento. No habrá negociaciones y si confiesas, no pertenecerás a mi ejército.

-Hable o no hable, de todas formas me matara. ¿Para qué te tomaste la molestia de sacarme de prisión si sabes de antemano que no sé nada de lo que quieres? –respondió Vegeta, con esa sangre fría que no se desprendía nunca de él.

Blue dirigió al joven una mirada de odio. Decidido a no perder ni un milímetro de su cordura y a no ordenar la inmediata ejecución, sonrió nuevamente y dijo con claridad:

-No sé desde cuándo tengas esa actitud de "superioridad". Quizás porque eres hijo de uno de los miembros del Consejo de la A.I.T. pero el completo abandono de tu padre, me indica que tienes mucho por lo cual temer. Raditz te tuvo mucha paciencia y eso se terminó. Te daré toda esta noche para que lo medites y eso significa, que tienes menos de 24 horas para hablarme. Por ahora, mis soldados te llevarán a una del as cabañas y ahí refrescaran tu memoria. Y por cierto, esos chicos que nombraste, los soldados No. 17 y No. 18, se muestran más cooperativos. Sin embargo, la vida de los tres depende de ti. Uno de esos dos te hará una visita dentro de poco, porque no quiero contradicciones, sólo la verdad.

Blue indicó a tres de sus hombres llevarse al prisionero.

* * *

¡Hola!

Una disculpa por el atraso, pero ya regresé. Gracias por sus palabras nuevamente. Actualizaré más seguido.

¡Saludos!


	4. Cabos sueltos

**4.- Cabos sueltos**

El paisaje de las montañas era inspirador. Sola y sin algo importante que hacer, la joven Milk salió de casa para pasear por los alrededores. Capturaba con su lente cada escena de la naturaleza, tal y como lo hacía con aquellas imágenes inspiradas en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Radicalmente opuesta la temática, había algo en común entre las capturas de los peleadores y la naturaleza: la plenitud, el estado puro que su presencia no distorsionaba y que las escenas irradiaban para ella y quienes observaran aquellas obras, pues no había otro modo para definir el arte de inmortalizar un sentimiento.

Su excursión se alargó por varias horas. Entre el ruido del viento y los animales silvestres, no sentía la soledad, sino la paz del lugar que se fue contagiando en ella, olvidándose momentáneamente de esa sensación de nostalgia con la que había despertado esa mañana y que su marido, entre prisas y urgencias, no había visto con claridad.

Cuando la cinta de película de su cámara estuvo llena, regresó a casa, encontrándola igual de sola que cuando se había ido.

**O-O**

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el teléfono interrumpió el silencio de la casa. Milk atendió desde uno de los aparatos del pasillo.

-¿Diga?

-Buenas tardes, ¿podría comunicarme con Goku, por favor?

Milk hizo una pausa. Aunque comprendió aquellas palabras, parecía que su recepción estaba averiada, pues escuchaba la voz del hombre del otro lado de la línea como si tuviera eco, además de que tenía poco volumen.

-Mi marido no se encuentra. Pero puede dejarme un mensaje para él, si lo desea.

Hubo un silencio. Como ruido de fondo, la joven percibió una voz infantil que inmediatamente fue interrumpida cuando el hombre respondió con amabilidad:

-No, gracias. Mejor, me comunicare con él más tarde si encuentro otra oportunidad.

-Puede decirme su nombre para decirle a mi marido que volverá a llamar.

-Yo… Soy un contacto de la Agencia. No se preocupe, no es importante. Gracias por su tiempo.

-Por nada.

Cuando Milk colgó el aparato, no sin cierta extrañeza, por un momento pensó que quizás, aquel hombre era el autor del diario que había leído en el escritorio de Goku, es decir, el padre de esa niña llamada Suno. Y como para dar más fuerza a ese pensamiento, recordó la fugaz voz infantil que escuchó. Revisó rápidamente el registro de llamadas del teléfono, pero el número no era legible por el identificador, leyéndose únicamente la leyenda "Fuera de área".

De nuevo devolvió el teléfono a su lugar y dio la media vuelta para volver a sus fotografías. No es que tuviera pensado devolverle la llamada al desconocido personalmente, pero si volvía a comunicarse bajo las mismas circunstancias, cabía la posibilidad de que le hiciera saber si tenía algo que ver con Suno o fuera alguno de los familiares de la niña, ya que Goku se había mantenido el doble de ocupado que antes y a ese paso, no le diría si existían más gente con su misma condición.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que leyó aquellos papeles y la paciencia de la joven esposa se estaba agotando. Dentro de poco sería año nuevo y con ello también, su regreso a su profesión, pues no había abandonado sus proyectos ni los viajes.

**O-O**

Las largas y frecuentes reuniones a las que asistía Goku, se efectuaban en uno de los edificios de la Capital del Este. Desde hacía tiempo se discutían diversos temas de la Agencia donde Bulma tenía que trasladarse por varias semanas hasta ese lugar desde la Corporación.

La situación era crítica. La Capital del Este era regido por ministerios a diferencia de la monarquía que gobernaba en la Capital del Oeste, Sur y Central. Hasky, una mujer joven y enérgica, fungía como la principal canciller de su gobierno y por consiguiente, tenía el poder para mandar al resto de los ministerios a tal punto, que podía también iniciar una guerra.

Durante su mandato, había mantenido su distancia con el resto del mundo, pero se había mostrado flexible en cuanto a acuerdos y tratados con las demás naciones, sin embargo, cuando el Rey Furry y Bulma pidieron autorización para que sus tropas registraran donde presuntamente estaba localizado el campamento de la Red Ribbon, Hasky se negó, advirtiéndoles que tal acción sería tomada como una agresión. Un ataque directo a su nación al poner en evidencia su incapacidad para tratar con dicha organización criminal.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Bulma había conseguido que Hasky movilizara el ejército de su propia nación guiados por ella, pero Hasky aceptó el ofrecimiento a medias: sus hombres irían a registrar Kumo y los alrededores, pero sin que Bulma y la A.I.T. tuvieran algo que ver y solo esperaran los resultados de la investigación.

El Rey Furry volvió a tomar cartas en el asunto. Se efectuaría una última entrevista dentro de poco y de negarse Hasky nuevamente, ya no habría más acuerdos y el Ejercito de la Capital del Oeste entraría a la fuerza. Bulma estaba angustiada. Quería evitar un enfrentamiento, pero el Rey también era reacio a sus convicciones. Aunque ella tuviera influencia sobre las decisiones, no podía contradecir al Rey.

Al final de la jornada en la que el Rey Furry había determinado esto y todos los miembros presentes de la Agencia escucharan la noticia, Bulma tuvo una entrevista con Goku antes de que aquel volviera a la Montaña Paoz:

-Goku, esta será la última conferencia desde la Capital del Este. No creo que después de la reunión con el Rey, Hasky nos permita la entrada de nuevo.

-Demonios… No hay manera de tratar con esa mujer, por lo visto… -dijo Goku, con seriedad mientras dirigía a su amiga una mirada de resignación.

-No. Desconoce el trato que la A.I.T. tuvo con su gobierno años atrás y que aún se mantenía. El Rey también dijo que Hasky cambió su administración recientemente sin dar algún tipo de justificación. No quiero pensar que quieren cortar relaciones como los vecinos del Norte, pero si esto continua, significa que Milk y tu deben irse a la Montaña Flypan, al menos hasta que Hasky y yo hayamos llegado a un acuerdo antes de que el Rey Furry y ella hablen.

-Ojala que Hasky acceda a recibirte cuanto entes y con respecto a lo otro, no sé cómo vaya a tomarlo Milk… Supongo que le dará gusto volver a la casa de su padre…

-Bueno, aún no ha pasado nada grave y tomará tiempo para que suceda lo peor, pero hay que estar alertas. Consúltalo con Milk.

-Lo hare.

-Mañana podrías decírselo porque te daré el día libre. No la presiones, plantéaselo como si fueran a tomar unas vacaciones. Dentro de dos días el Rey Furry vendrá y tienes que estar presente. Ojala todo resulte bien…

-No te preocupes, Bulma. Quizás Hasky recapacite y analice la gravedad de la situación…

-Ojala…

Goku dirigió una sonrisa a su amiga, quien lentamente fue borrando la angustia de sus ojos. El joven iba a decir algo más, cuando el teléfono de Bulma sonó repentinamente.

**O-O**

Desde la fuga de Vegeta hasta la actual situación, habían pasado cerca de siete meses. Por entonces, el joven había huido de las manos de Blue pasados apenas dos días de su llegada al campamento.

Cuando Vegeta trabajó en el laboratorio, antes de su captura, Raditz y él habían tenido un acuerdo, en el que el primero pagaría los "honorarios" del segundo a través de una cuenta secreta. Una prima considerable que sumaba aproximadamente cinco años de servicio y que ofreció parte de ella a unos hermanos gemelos que también se encontraban en el campamento.

Nadie sabía sus nombres, pero no era un secreto saber que habían sido sujetos de prueba años atrás en otro laboratorio de Blue situado en Chazke y por tal, eran llamados sencillamente 17 y 18. Cuando Chazke estalló por la inestabilidad de las maquinas, los numerosos sujetos de pruebas supervivientes murieron al reusarse a seguir colaborando con la Red Ribbon. 17 y 18, sea por el motivo que fuere, continuaron con la organización al lado de Gero, ya que demostraron ser hábiles a la hora de manipular objetos de un laboratorio. Aun cuando la A.I.T. capturó a todos, los hermanos no se fueron muy lejos, por lo que a Blue no le costó encontrarlos. Para Vegeta fue una sorpresa saber lo del otro laboratorio de Chazke y la existencia de más sujetos de pruebas, pero no importaba. Él era el único que podía hacer, deshacer o perfeccionar su propia creación.

Mediante unas conversaciones furtivas, 17 y 18 accedieron a realizar la fuga. No fue fácil proveerse de una nave que estuviera desprovista de cualquier localizador y así, cuando el campamento cambió la guardia más allá de la media noche, emprendieron la huida hasta una isla de la Capital del Sur, donde le permitirían a Vegeta hacer uso de su cuenta. A esas alturas, la Capital del Norte no había dado a conocer la fuga del prisionero y habían hecho antes una pequeña parada donde Vegeta vivía antes de irse con Raditz para cambiar su ropa.

Y ahí, cuando se creyeron fuera de peligro y estaban dispuestos a comprar nuevas identidades cuando repartieran el sustancial dinero, Blue los encontró primero. Los tres jóvenes no supieron cómo fue que Blue había dado con la ubicación de la nave y antes de que pudieran huir o incluso defenderse, los hombres de Blue abrieron fuego.

Cuando no percibieron rastros de vida en los cuerpos, los soldados se retiraron. Sin embargo, dos de ellos aun respiraban con dificultad. 18 solamente había recibido golpes que la dejaron inconsciente, pero Vegeta y 17 estuvieron al alcance de las balas. El primero había recibido dos: en una pierna y el abdomen. Corría riesgo de desangrarse, pero vivía. La segunda víctima no corrió con la misma suerte, muriendo de inmediato cuando una bala atravesó su pecho.

Un mes después, la Corporación Capsula recibía a dos extranjeros que Bulma trató con el más profundo secreto y confiándole únicamente a cinco personas sus identidades: Goku, Yamcha, Krillin y Ten.

Aun cuando Goku y Krillin acataron las ordenes de Bulma, guardaban cierto recelo. No estaban del todo convencidos con la repentina lealtad de Vegeta y 18, pese a que estos de inmediato dijeron la ubicación de Blue.

Según 18, quería venganza por la muerte de su hermano y Vegeta buscaba solamente su libertad y el anonimato para que su padre no se enterara que se encontraba más cerca de él de lo que creía y empeorara la situación. Y aunque Vegeta explicó la razón por la que ahora su cabello era rubio y sus ojos fueran verdes por la Fase Luz, Goku, que en su propia experiencia había pasado por dicha fase también, sabía que conforme pasaba el tiempo, la formula hacia otro tipo de estragos aparte de los físicos. Además, tenía muchas preguntas que hacer a ambos.

**O-O**

Cuando el reloj de la estancia marcó poco más de las once de la noche, Goku llegó a casa.

Encontró iluminada la cocina, además de que su esposa ya se encontraba dormida en su habitación. No quiso despertarla y aun cuando ya faltaban pocos minutos para media noche, termino la cena que Milk había dejado para él y se retiró a su estudio, pensando que sería breve la rápida captura de datos en su ordenador.

El tiempo voló a su pesar y cuando reviso el reloj, ya era la una y media de la madrugada.

-Rayos… -dijo mientras cerraba algunas ventanas de la pantalla y se detuvo cuando vio que había recibido un nuevo correo hacía pocos minutos.

Lo abrió de inmediato al reconocer al destinatario y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Reenvió dicho correo a la dirección de Bulma, la cual confirmo de inmediato por un mensaje en su teléfono.

_"Lo había olvidado por completo, que tonta."_ –decía la joven directora.

_"No te preocupes. Ya sabes que el asunto de Suno y su padre corren por mi cuenta."_

_"Dice que ya te había llamado antes. ¿No te lo dijo Milk?"_

_"Está dormida. Mañana me pondré en contacto con él y veremos cuándo podremos reunirnos los cinco. Nos vemos."_

**O-O**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Hoy no te reunirás con Bulma de nuevo? –dijo Milk mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno y tomaba asiento al otro extremo del comedor.

-No. Hoy no. Mañana tendré que irme muy temprano –respondió Goku de manera automática.

-Ah.

Pasados algunos momentos más de silencio, Goku recordó el encargo de Bulma y tratando de transmitir animo a sus palabras, dijo a Milk repentinamente:

-Oye, ¿Qué te parecería pasar una temporada en la Montaña Flypan?

-¿En el pueblo de mi padre? –respondió la joven con un gesto de extrañeza- ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿ya estas agotado de tu trabajo?

-No, bueno, pensé que te resultaría agradable volver y que pasemos tiempo juntos.

Milk sonrió un poco. Aun sin haber terminado su comida, se puso de pie y llevó los platos de ambos a la cocina.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas? ¿Te gustaría ir? –insistió su marido.

-No lo sé… De cualquier manera me sentiré sola. Recordare otra vez lo mucho que extraño a mi padre…

Y se retiró en seguida, como para evitar otra pregunta.

Goku decidió no insistir, ya que cuando se dirigía tras ella para hablar un poco más, minutos después, la encontró trabajando de nuevo sobre su querido oficio. Las numerosas fotografías le daban por enterado que la joven deseaba con toda su alma volver al mundo con su arte. Quizás, pensó Goku, eso era lo que la mantenía así de distante. Aunque lo habían hablado antes de la boda, ya lo analizarían juntos de nuevo si era o no conveniente el esperado retorno.

Aún era temprano. Se disponía a ir de la cocina a la biblioteca, cuando una llamada a su teléfono lo interrumpió. Pudo ver que se trataba de Bulma. Algo contrariado, contesto la llamada.

-¡Goku!

La voz evidentemente nerviosa de su amiga, lo puso en alerta.

-¿Bulma? ¿Qué pasa?

-Goku, tú y Milk tienen que irse de la Montaña Paoz ahora.

Goku palideció, pero aun dueño de sus palabras, dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿El Rey ya se reunió con Hasky?

-No, no. Algo peor. –respondió Bulma, aun sin abandonar su sobresaltado estado- Sucedió hace pocas horas. No quería llamarte, pero esto puede que sea motivo para que el Rey Furry entre con su ejército, sino es que ya emitió la orden. Hasky ha dado toque de queda. No puedo abandonar el hotel. El ejército del Este está tomando las calles...

-Bulma, tranquilízate por favor. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Fue en el Teatro Principal. Hoy había una reunión de inversionistas o algo así y alguien entró y mató a un hombre delante de todos y le advirtió a los demás que "era la primera advertencia". Incluso no le importó que hubiera vigilancia ni que vieran su rostro. Burló a todos quienes intentaron detenerlo. Al tipo que mató era un hombre llamado Gerard Delau, un empresario local.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién demonios era ese sujeto?

-Eso es lo que quiero que te diga Vegeta –recuperando la seriedad, Bulma continuó-. Quiero que te vayas con Milk antes de que ese tipo los encuentre y luego, ve con Vegeta y reúnelo de una vez a Suno y su padre. Tú serás mi voz.

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con el caso de Suno?

-Goku… Ese sujeto que acaba de huir y que amenazó a todos con su "advertencia" estaba en Fase Luz. Y el tipo que mató, hizo que Hasky perdiera el control. Es de la Red Ribbon y esa Luz Falsa es más peligrosa que la de Vegeta, porque se curó rápidamente de una bala en su mano. Muchos testigos lo vieron…

**O-O**

La noticia del ataque al Teatro Principal se esparció como pólvora hasta llegar al apartado pueblo de Kumo.

-¡No es posible! ¡¿Quién es ese desgraciado que se atrevió a amenazarnos con su "primera advertencia"?!

-Tranquilo, Dark. Esto todavía no termina. Además, por si no te has fijado, la apariencia de ese tipo, es exactamente igual como la Fase Luz que pudimos ver en los sujetos de prueba de Chazke. Por algo quiso que hubiera cientos de testigos… -decía Blue, con media sonrisa.

-Entonces, señor… eso significa que sobrevivieron…

El sudor y la palidez del Capitán Dark hicieron que Blue soltara ahora una carcajada.

-Así es... Ni siquiera Vegeta conocía a este individuo que me está dando este mensaje. Matar a Black de entre todos los simpatizantes y contribuyentes de la Red Ribbon reunidos en ese lugar me dice que es directamente conmigo su odio. Pero si, es un sujeto de pruebas…

-¿De cuál cree que se trate, señor?

-Si es el de la mocosa, será sencillo… Pero si se trata de su hermano… -Blue borró su sonrisa lentamente. Dark limpio con el puño de su camisa beige algunas gotas de sudor de su frente.

-¡Ese es el demonio mismo! ¡No le dé ni la más mínima oportunidad, señor Blue!

-Es morir o matar, Capitán –sentencio Blue simplemente-. El Rey Furry tomará la Capital del Este muy pronto, por lo que debemos irnos de Kumo dentro de pocas horas. En cuanto a este imbécil, su tumba será en el Norte. Pero no morirá sin antes decirme dónde esta su hermano y la mocosa…

-¿Qué pasara con la Luz del Dragón? ¿Ya no la buscará? –cuestionó Dark nerviosamente por el sorpresivo cambio de planes.

-No pueden ocultarla para siempre, Dark –respondió Blue, poniéndose de pie delante de su escritorio, donde había numerosos documentos y mapas-. Este sujeto quiere asustarnos, pero a mí me quedan varios trucos bajo la manga. Será la A.I.T. misma quien nos entregue a la muchacha sin disparar ni una sola bala.

* * *

Para este capítulo me tardé un poco más -corto, lo sé (u_u)-, y fue porque por acá se vinieron varios acontecimientos importantes entre los cuales recalcaré algunos: mi computadora no escribe acentos :S, mi trabajo estuvo ocupándome momentáneamente más de la cuenta por esta temporada y por último, mi hermano menor. Será su cumple y más que nada, deseaba que por aquí le diera parte de su regalo, usando algunos personajes que a él le encantan de todo DB. Si tuviera que dedicarle esto a alguien, seria a él jeje. Me ayudó un poco con la primera historia aportando ideas y también sigue este fic. Estoy algo nerviosa porque no sé si funcionará y sobre todo, que siga siendo del gusto general, aunque he de confesar que es una experiencia de me emociona mucho.

Bueno, me despido.

Saludos y hasta la próxima.


	5. Juntos

**5.- Juntos**

La alerta se activó. Los medios de comunicación –que hasta entonces se habían mantenido al margen de todos los movimientos políticos entre la Capital del Este y Oeste-, se dedicaban ahora a dar por hecho que muy pronto el Rey Furry entraría con su ejército. Los motivos no eran claros, sin embargo: desavenencias ideológicas, tráfico de información clasificada, conspiración directa entre la Capital del Norte y el Este contra la Corporación Capsula y también, aunque con menos resonancia, la posible complicidad de Hasky con la Red Ribbon, cuyo ejercito criminal estaba en su territorio.

El hecho de que un hombre asesinara en presencia de otros a un desconocido empresario y que anunciara que era su "primera advertencia", dejaba muchas preguntas al aire: ¿primera advertencia para Hasky, el Rey o la Red Ribbon? No tenían rastro de su paradero, pero se difundió su fotografía tomada por las cámaras de seguridad. Aunque borroso, se apreciaba claramente la presencia de la Fase Luz para quienes supieran apreciarlo.

Lo cierto era que Hasky retiró el toque de queda, reabrió los aeropuertos y carreteras, permitiendo a los extranjeros abandonar su nación en pocas horas. Bulma obtuvo su libertad al igual que el resto, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo acercarse a Hasky. Lo que quedaba era ir con el Rey Furry y saber si se efectuaría el ataque. Horas después pudo confirmar que el Rey pospondría su intervención, sin embargo, Hasky estaba advertida de que ya no podía intervenir en la búsqueda dentro de su territorio o de lo contrario, retomaría las armas. En otras palabras, la exploración en Kumo seria a la fuerza y ni Bulma ni nadie de la Corporación o la Agencia podrían intervenir.

Justo cuando el Rey terminaba de exponer a la joven todas estas indicaciones desde la Capital del Oeste, Goku pudo por fin ponerse en contacto con ella y ponerle al tanto de la entrevista sucedida días antes y que Bulma había solicitado sin poder asistir.

Antes de comenzar a hablar ambos en medio de una llamada telefónica, intercambiaron las siguientes palabras:

-Goku, ¿cómo te fue?

-Bulma… necesitamos poner a salvo al hombre que asesinó a Delau.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Si es un demente! ¡Casi inicia una guerra!

-Y causará una si muere. Es el príncipe de Yunzabit.

**O-O**

El mundo estaba dividido en seis naciones independientes. Cada cual gozaba de su propio modo de gobierno. La Capital del Oeste y Central eran regidos por la monarquía. Se había creado una alianza entre ambas naciones que en teoría, daban origen a una nación líder en tecnología. La Capital del Norte era de un régimen estrictamente militar. Líderes, a su vez en armamento, tenían también grandes avances con la tecnología nuclear, algo que fascinaba y perturbaba a la vez a los vecinos del Oeste por el secretismo que se manejaba alrededor de este tema. La Capital del Este era regido mor Ministerios. Una especie de Republica que recaía todo el poder en una sola persona para tomar las decisiones finales y que eran simpatizantes de la Capital del Norte aún más que la del Oeste por tener estos a su vez, fuentes naturales de riquezas. La Capital del Sur también emulaba la administración de los del Este. La tensión era menor en su territorio por la neutralidad que demostraban ante cualquier conflicto como el que se estaba presentando en ese momento entre los del Oeste y Este, aunque si las cosas hubieran ido más allá de una simple amenaza, habrían apoyado a los del Oeste, siempre y cuando, Yunzabit no se viera inmiscuido.

Yunzabit era una isla localizada al Norte. También era regido por la monarquía y que, mientras las otras naciones compartían territorio, Yunzabit no tenía ese tipo de limitaciones. Controlaban cada aspecto de la seguridad de la Isla con el reinado más largo de la historia de la humanidad en medio de guerras y riquezas. El último Rey de la actualidad había fallecido, dejando a su descendencia bajo la tutela de las personas más cuidadosas y sabias del reino. No es que Yunzabit fuera la nación más poderosa, según los rumores, pero no permitía que el resto de las naciones interviniera con su gobierno. No había alianzas con alguna Capital desde hacía muchos años, pero como última gran hazaña, la historia popular señalaba que si en algún lado del mundo tendría que aparecer la Luz del Dragón, seria dentro de esas tierras, porque tendrían el poder para defenderla y hasta ahora, siempre la habían perdido. La Capital del Norte no creía en las leyendas, pero tenía la certeza de que, en un hipotético intento, quizás entre ellos y la Capital del Este podrían tomar Yunzabit sin dificultades.

Y he aquí que desde hacía varios años, Yunzabit no había dado a conocer una alarmante pérdida.

**O-O**

Lejos de cualquier inconveniente o disturbio, en una de los tantos pacíficos pueblos de la Capital del Oeste y casi veinticuatro horas después de su partida de la Montaña Paoz, Goku por fin había reunido a ambos objetos del interés a favor de llegar al fondo de lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una complicada cadena, cuyo eslabón traía consigo un enigma más. La idea, en general, era no agrandar aún más la delicada relación entre naciones además de no propagar que una fábula del conocimiento popular se había vuelto realidad.

Era medio día. Convenidos en llevar a cabo la cita en un lugar no muy concurrido pero pacífico y al alcance de cualquier inconveniente para poder efectuar una rapida huida, Goku y Vegeta esperaban. Era un café, amplio y provisto de un jardín en el centro en el que el público también tenía acceso.

-¿Cuándo demonios van a venir, Kakarotto?

-Ten paciencia…

Enfrascados cada cual sobre lo que disponían delante de la mesa –tazas, servilletas e incluso pasear la vista por los amplios ventanales del establecimiento que daban a la calle o al jardín mencionado-, el ambiente, por el contrario, no parecía de lo más cordial.

Si bien su carácter era tranquilo y tolerante durante la mayor parte del tiempo, lo único que podía hacerle perder los estribos era la Red Ribbon. Mantener la cabeza fría era la única solución, buscar alternativas, hacer uso de ese talento suyo para poder moverse acertadamente y que su padre también tenía ese don. Pero por más que tratara de sonar indiferente, no podía reprimir del todo un gesto de repugnancia cuando, desde que se conocieron, Vegeta comenzara a llamarlo de ese modo: Kakarotto. Tal nombre había leído Vegeta como única seña entre Raditz y Goku. Con tal de que no identifica al joven, Raditz había ideado sobrenombres.

Pero no importaba. Al menos no por el interés común. Cuando todo terminara, cuando avanzara el tiempo, esa y todas las cosas desagradables debían desaparecer. Por las buenas o por las malas.

Pasaron varios minutos más. Las puertas del lugar se abrieron y las miradas de los presentes se fueron sobre los recién llegados: una niña de no más de cuatro años de cabello rojizo y ojos azules, casi violeta, acompañada de la mano de un hombre joven y que al parecer, la apariencia de este último hizo que Vegeta lo mirara con desmedida –y mal disimulada- atención.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –susurro gravemente, pero siendo escuchado por Goku.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –Pregunto aquel rápidamente con el mismo tono-, ¿no lo conoces?

-Por supuesto que no, imbécil –respondió Vegeta aun dirigiendo la vista al frente-. ¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto? ¿Por qué esta en la Fase Luz?

Aquel desconcierto hizo que Goku sonriera un poco como respuesta al insulto y que Vegeta divisó.

-Pronto lo sabrás entonces. Y por ahora, te aconsejo que guardes la compostura o serás devuelto a donde sea que debas estar.

-No me amenaces, Kakarotto. Son Bulma y tu quienes deberían estar agradecidos conmigo.

-Eso lo discutiremos después…

El recién llegado y la niña llegaron hasta la mesa donde Goku y Vegeta hablaban por lo bajo para luego interrumpirse y el primero saludara a ambos.

-Buenas tardes. Perdón por la demora…

-No te preocupes –dijo Goku con tono cordial-. Lo importante es que ya están aquí. Hola, Suno, ¿cómo estás? –le dijo a la niña con tono amistoso.

-Hola… -respondió tímidamente aquella con un pequeño movimiento de una de sus manos ya que en la otra, aferraba contra su pecho una muñeca de trapo.

-Bueno –retomo Goku mirando ahora a los presentes-, todos tomen asiento. Hare las presentaciones.

Cuando todos se sentaron en silencio, Goku tomo nuevamente la palabra.

-En vista de que Bulma no pudo estar aquí, pero me pidió que adelantara esta entrevista por los acontecimientos de la Capital del Este, ustedes representan los intereses de la A.I.T. ya que la Red Ribbon gano ventaja cuando la falsa Luz del Dragón hizo su aparición casi al mismo tiempo de la luz original. Por tal motivo, se ha mantenido en secreto sus identidades para toda la Agencia y la compañía corporativa, salvo para la directora y yo. Es vital saber a lo que nos enfrentamos antes de hacer nada. Ustedes son las piezas fundamentales.

Dirigiéndose al recién llegado, Goku continúo:

-Él es Vegeta. Hijo de uno de los fundadores de la A.I.T. y creador de la Luz del Dragon falsa, nombrada también LD. Ahora, también es portador de la última de su creación: la LD-5, al parecer, más efectiva de la que yo fui usuario hace tiempo. Esta aquí para revertir el efecto de la formula.

Dirigiéndose ahora a Vegeta, añadió:

-Blue tenía otro laboratorio en un pueblo llamado Chazke, en una zona rural de la Capital del Este. Tiempo después de que solicitaron tu colaboración, Blue trabajo en secreto, al margen de Raditz y de ti. Secuestro a gente, hizo pruebas con un nuevo equipo y lo que vez, es una nueva variación de la LD. Este hombre y esta niña fueron sujetos de prueba.

-Ese canalla… -dijo Vegeta frunciendo el ceño a modo de indignación.

-Déjame terminar. Chazke desapareció debido a que ni Blue ni Kochin–el doctor a cargo de ese laboratorio- lograron controlar sus propias creaciones. Un incendio termino con la vida de Kochin y la mayoría de los sujetos de prueba, sobreviviendo unos cuantos, entre ellos Suno, que apenas tenía unos meses de vida y este hombre, Gogeta.

-Suno –dijo aquel a la niña mientras Goku terminaba de hablar-, ve al jardín de al lado, por favor. Juega un rato y no te alejes demasiado. Yo te llamaré cuando sea hora de irnos.

-Sí, papá.

Cuando la niña obedeció y salió con rápidos pasos, la conversación se reanudó:

-Es un gusto conocer en persona al creador de la Luz del Dragón falsa –dijo Gogeta.

Detectando algo de desprecio en aquellas palabras, Vegeta respondió:

-Sí. Como sea. Esa mocosa, ¿es tu hija?

-Lo es –respondió con rapidez.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ella contigo? ¿Ella también posee la LD?

Estudió su respuesta unos segundos. Como Goku y Bulma eran conocedores de su historia, repetirla, rememorar todo desde el inicio de la pesadilla, le arrancó un corto suspiro. Pero prosiguió:

-Como le explique a Goku en aquella carta que detallaba nuestra situación, Suno manifestaba una evolución distinta en la formula a la Fase Luz, como la regeneración, pero ya perdió esta habilidad desde hace casi un año.

-¿Regeneración? –Vegeta sonrió con ironí no sé cómo demonios lo lograron, es algo que yo acabo de descubrir…

-Tengo entendido que tú nunca tuviste esa habilidad, ¿cierto? –preguntó Goku a su vez.

-No.

-¿Has vuelto a la normalidad alguna vez? –cuestionó Vegeta nuevamente.

-Nunca.

Unas risas infantiles se oyeron desde fuera. Suno y otros niños, ajenos a la conversación, hicieron girar la cabeza de algunos de las personas que estaban dentro del establecimiento.

Pero Goku recordó que ese joven que tenía delate y que inspiraba un profundo respeto pese a su edad, podría tener relación con ciertos acontecimientos ocurridos en la Capital del Este.

-Gogeta, por favor, dinos: ese individuo que amenazo a todos diciendo que era la "primera advertencia", ¿es otro superviviente de Chazke?

-Si… - cierto tono de tristeza se escuchó en su voz después de haber dirigido su vista al jardín exterior.

-¿Lo conoces? –insistió Goku.

-Mucho –dijo, sin perder una pulgada de esa tranquilidad que trataba de mantener desde el principio-. Él es mi hermano, Vegetto…

La evidente sorpresa de Goku lo hizo alzar un poco la voz.

-¿Son hermanos? ¿Ya sabias que iba a causar todo ese alboroto y no nos dijiste nada a Bulma o a mí?

-No se trata de eso –dijo Gogeta, aun mirándolo fijamente-. Vegetto también es el portador de la LD-Doplir. Hasky simplemente está defendiendo a la Red Ribbon y la advertencia no fue para la A.I.T., sino para ella.

-¿Sabías que puedes ir a prisión por encubrir a un individuo que literalmente puso en alerta a toda una nación y será causa de una guerra?

-Es muy fácil, Kakarotto… ¿no lo entiendes? –retomó Vegeta a su vez, atento a toda la conversación y desde que escuchara el nombre del controversial hermano, mostrara una astuta sonrisa.

-¿Entender qué?

-Es evidente que Bulma no te ha puesto al corriente por alguna razón. Suerte para ti que gracias a mi padre, pude tener acceso también a importantes archivos de la A.I.T. Y entre otras cosas, Gogeta no puede estar a nuestro favor ni en nuestra contra: Vegetto y él son príncipes.

-¿Príncipes?

Como rada darle la razón, Gogeta bajó la mirada cuando Goku le volvió la vista.

-Vaya, hasta que tu cerebro hizo conexión, insecto. Gogeta, dime –dijo mirando a éste- ¿quién de los dos es el heredero de Yunzabit?

Ya no valía la pena guardar secretos, asi que en un suspiro, contestó.

-Vegetto…

-Lo imaginaba –dijo Vegeta sin desprenderse de su media sonrisa-. No puedes volver a tu tierra hasta que los dos hermanos se reúnan, pero evidentemente, tu hermano ha optado por la Red Ribbon y en un patético intento de redimirse antes de subir al trono, quiere iniciar su propia guerra que…

-¡NO! –Interrumpió Gogeta, lanzándole una mirada de fuego y que debido a ese elevado tono, algunas personas de alrededor cercanas a la mesa, miraron. -. ¡Cállate! ¡No es así!

Un mesero incluso se acercaba para saber si todo estaba bien, pero Goku sonrió, indicándole con señas que todo estaba en orden. Las miradas se fueron dispersando nuevamente.

-¿Entonces cuál fue el motivo por el que ambos príncipes escaparon de la nación más poderosa? No le veo la más mínima lógica a todo esto… -dijo Vegeta, ahora con seriedad y denotando su instintiva mirada retadora que Gogeta correspondía, sin dejarse inmutar.

Goku intervino, previniendo otro posible estallido.

-Gogeta, tienes que ayudarnos. Es primordial entenderlo todo. De ti depende que Yunzabit no se inmiscuya en todo esto porque perdieron a sus herederos, incluyendo a la hija de uno de ellos…

El interpelado dirigió la vista a Goku. El ambiente ya no era tan tenso como segundos antes.

-Sí, creo que necesito aclarar con ustedes muchas cosas. Hice prometer a Bulma que a cambio de mi ayuda, ella guardaría el secreto sobre nuestras identidades, pero al parecer, cualquiera de su compañía puede saber quiénes somos.

Al decir esto último, dirigió sus ojos a Vegeta nuevamente, con un rictus serio.

-No cualquiera –dijo Vegeta, dándose por aludido-. Además, tuve que adivinar que eras tú. Tu apariencia cambio bastante por la Fase Luz. Incluso si pusieras un pie en la Corporación, nadie excepto nosotros sabríamos que se trata de ti. Ya lo vez, nadie hasta el momento sabe que Vegetto es el culpable del ataque al Teatro.

-Pero el secreto no durara mucho. Nuestra gente de Yunzabit sabe que Vegetto y yo estamos bien. Yo me he puesto en contacto con ellos desde distintos puntos, pero no sé qué pasara ahora.

-¿Saben de su contacto con la Red Ribbon y que tienes una hija? –preguntó Goku.

-No. Ninguna de las dos cosas. Además, Suno no es mi hija. La adopté porque no tuve alternativa.

**O-O**

-Todo comenzó hace tiempo, desde nuestra infancia. Jamás Vegetto y yo habíamos salido de Yunzabit. Todo lo que necesitábamos aprender se encontraba dentro del reino y al no tener padres, pero solo asesores, la vida entre instructores se va volviendo monótona, sobre todo en alguien con una mente inquieta como Vegetto. Deseaba salir, explorar, vivir. Yo siempre fui el más paciente de los dos. Escuchaba sus locuras casi a diario y encabezaba las búsquedas junto con otros empleados cuando mi hermano se perdía de la vista de todo el palacio, para luego entrarlo horas después sin disculparse o pretextar algo. Siempre fue así. Hasta que un día, seis años atrás, un descuido de su parte hizo que me enterara que planeaba salir de Yunzabit. Ya había organizado un viaje, una fuga, desde una zona apartada de la isla, pero la noche planeada, se encontró conmigo antes de salir del palacio…

-¿Lo intentaste detener? –interrumpió Goku por la repentina pausa de Gogeta, en la que al parecer, le causaba cierto pesar decir todo aquello, como si fuera la primera vez.

-No. No lo delate ni me enfade con él. Simplemente, lo seguí. También Vegetto se sorprendió, pero aceptó que me fuera con él. Llegamos a la Capital del Norte y a partir de entonces, la pasábamos huyendo y escondiéndonos de todos. La mayoría de las veces como pordioseros, padeciendo hambre y frio hasta que nos trasladamos a la Capital del Este, casi un año después. Vegetto sin embargo, siempre se veía entusiasmado y creí que cuando terminara esa locura, pediría que ambos volviéramos a Yunzabit porque yo no podía –ni aun puedo- volver a nuestro reino sin él. Una vez llegados a la Capital y meses después, en los que vivíamos más desahogadamente, fuimos secuestrados.

-La Red Ribbon –dijo Vegeta, adivinando.

-Sí. Hasta donde supimos posteriormente, Kochin lo había ordenado. Ignorábamos que desde nuestra llegada a la Capital estábamos siendo vigilados. Creí que habían adivinado quienes éramos, que pedirían rescate por nosotros o que incluso nos matarían, pero no. Simplemente fuimos capturados por nuestra conducta y características físicas. Éramos hermanos y eso atrajo la atención de esa gente. Cuando nos llevaron al laboratorio de Chazke, no éramos los únicos capturados. Había más gente de nuestra condición, es decir, personas secuestradas de la misma altura y complexión física, aunque a la mayoría les cubrieron la cabeza y todos íbamos vestidos con largas batas azules. No sabría decir el número total, pero todos éramos adultos. Nos mantenían en la misma prisión aislada hasta cuando llegaba el momento de hacer pruebas con nosotros. Poco a poco, fue disminuyendo la cantidad de "sujetos de prueba" como éramos llamados y Vegetto y yo sobrevivimos porque los doctores descubrieron que éramos hermanos, pero no gemelos, como creían. Es decir, fuimos engendrados en el vientre materno por distinto embrión, pero nacimos al mismo tiempo. Atados sobre una mesa de operaciones, no mostraban ningún miramiento todo ese equipo de científicos a la hora de traspasar nuestra piel con agujas. Me gané numerosos golpes por resistirme siempre, además de pasar la mayoría del tiempo dormido, aun en la celda que Vegetto compartía conmigo, mi hermano trataba de despertarme aunque a veces él mismo estuviera igual o peor condición por oponerse a cualquier cosa con violencia. Y luego, Kochin y los doctores, hartos quizás de nuestra rebeldía, nos llevaron de nuevo a un quirófano a cada cual, donde antes de que me durmieran de nuevo, percibí el llanto de un bebe…

-¿Era Suno? –dijo Goku, sumamente interesado en la historia que había oído sin todos esos detalles.

-Sí. Para cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, pude ver a la niña. Tenía tan solo poco más de un mes de vida cuando la llevaron a Chazke. Estaba dormida sobre un cunero al lado de mi cama. A partir de entonces, no volví a mi celda con mi hermano y pude ver que mi apariencia había cambiado por la que ahora tengo y que nunca he podido revertir. La niña, por otro lado, jamás era apartada de la habitación donde me encontraba. Incluso si yo era trasladado a otra parte del laboratorio, la niña iba también y nadie decía nada sobre ella, salvo en una ocasión cuando escuche decir a Kochin a otro científico que la niña había soportado bien el cambio de clima desde Ginger hasta ese lugar.

-Ginger es un pueblo de la Capital del Norte.

-Así es. Además, por fin supe que la niña había sido usada para causar un efecto sobre mí. Una noche, cuando por fin iba a conciliar el sueño y ella estaba tranquila en su cunero, entraron varios científicos con Kochin. Una mujer tomo a la niña mientras a mí me colocaban medidores de pulso y respiración. La mujer salió de la habitación con la niña, apartándola de mí, quizás, por primera vez desde que la había visto, mientras, por radio, una voz le anunciaba a los presentes: "_veinte metros… sesenta metros… ciento veinte metros_…". La voz dejo de oírse y varios minutos después, repentinamente, mi pulso subió. Experimente horrorosos malestares que nunca había padecido, ni aun durante mi estancia en ese lugar. La respiración me faltaba y la visión se nubló. No recuerdo lo que pasó después, pero cuando estaba recuperado, la niña y la mujer que se la había llevado ya estaban de vuelta. Lo comprendí todo. Tiempo después, ocurrió lo del incendio y el laboratorio de Chazke dejo de existir.

-¿Pudiste ver a Vegetto enseguida? –ahora era Goku quien preguntaba, pero no por ello, Vegeta se había perdido alguna parte de todo ese relato.

-Sí. Cuando todo se consumía por el fuego, logré salir… con la niña. Vegetto pudo localizarme fuera del laboratorio y como nuestra principal prioridad era huir, no le dimos importancia a nada más. Cuando tuvimos un tiempo de tranquilidad, pudimos ponernos al día y eso incluía la apariencia similar de mi hermano a la mía, es decir, él también estaba en la Fase Luz. Pero a diferencia de mí, él tiene otros aditamentos que lo limitan: los arcillos.

En la fotografía capturada de las imágenes de una de las cámaras de seguridad que había descrito Bulma a Goku, vagamente, podía percibirse un tono ámbar a la altura del cuello.

-¿De qué están hechos los arcillos? ¿Cómo funcionan?

- Vegetto fue directo conmigo cuando nos volvimos a ver. Me explicó a detalle cada prueba que hicieron con él hasta que le colocaron los arcillos. Están hechos con platino en su composición metálica como principal catalizador. La piedra, es un mineral ahuecado, al parecer de la familia de los diamantes por su alta resistencia y en su interior, sellado de forma hermética, está a la LD-Duplir. Tanto el metal como el mineral, son de un alto nivel de pureza. No debe quitárselos simplemente porque moriría, sino que irradiarían la sustancia que su organismo contrarresta y lo usa en su beneficio dándole habilidades sobrehumanas y que al resto de las personas perjudicaría enormemente, causándoles enfermedades en las células, transformando a estas en malignas y de rápido esparcimiento. Y todo eso pasaría sin que ni siquiera las victimas los hayan tocado. Este vivo o muerto el usuario, los arcillos son armas peligrosas.

-Es terrible…

-¿Existen más personas con su condición? –dijo Vegeta, sumamente interesado-. ¿Viste a alguien más con la Fase Luz en el laboratorio?

-No, pero dudo que existan más. -respondió Gogeta, con una extraña seguridad.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro? –insistió Vegeta.

-Cuando Vegetto y yo huíamos, nos topamos con la fosa común del laboratorio… Y no eran pocos los cuerpos que ahí estaban apilados, sin contar los gritos de aquellos que no salieron a tiempo de las celdas y el laboratorio…

-Pudieron haber ayudado –dijo Goku casi por reflejo al escuchar tanta tragedia, pero Gogeta lo tomó como si aquello se hubiera tratado de un reproche.

-No somos "superhéroes". Ni siquiera sabíamos cómo usar las nuevas habilidades de la Fase Luz. Además, de no haber sido por Suno, quizás yo me habría quedado en medio de aquel fuego también.

Por evidentes razones, no lo hizo. Si es que existía alguna cura, Suno la merecía. Merecía otra oportunidad.

-¿Que paso con los padres de Suno? –dijo Goku, después de otro lapso de silencio.

-Vegetto y yo fuimos a Ginger, pero no los encontré. Mi hermano dijo que la dejara en un orfanato, pero tampoco quise. Le dije que me quedaría con la niña. Vegetto se molestó y dijo que sería un estorbo. Que él quería vengarse de todo el daño que estaba haciendo la Red Ribbon, incluidos nosotros. Así que se fue y yo no tuve otro remedio que solicitar ayuda en Yunzabit. Mi hermano piensa que trabajo en casa de una cosa que yo inventé para justificar la ayuda que era enviada desde nuestro reino. A veces iba a visitarme y durante su última visita, si bien no me dijo que haría lo que hizo en la Capital del Este, si me dejó claro que había hecho un gran avance y que Hasky era la conexión directa de la red Ribbon y que los estaba protegiendo. Ignoro por cuales medios se vale para informarse o incluso subsistir. Sólo espero que todo resulte bien.

-Esto no se trata de una competencia para saber quién se deshace primero de la Red Ribbon- dijo Goku, con seriedad-. Es el deber de la Agencia. Corre por mi cuenta y por la de Bulma. Y si Vegetto quiere actuar por su lado, entonces te advierto que si vuelve a comunicarse contigo, le digas que será visto como un nuevo blanco de captura y no como un aliado.

-Eso tendrás que decírselo personalmente, cuando lo veas- dijo Gogeta-. Porque si ambos persiguen el mismo fin, no dudo que se verán frente a frente, tarde o temprano. Además, yo no tengo manera de comunicarme con él. Él me encuentra y punto. Siempre ha sido así.

Vegeta soltó una risotada. Goku le lanzó una fugaz mirada de fuego mientras Gogeta se ponía de pie, dando por terminada la conversación.

-Esto será divertido –dijo Vegeta y mirando a Goku añadió-. Tienes mucho trabajo entonces, Kakarotto.

Goku guardó silencio, como si no hubiera escuchado.

Cuando los tres estuvieron de pie, Suno entró en seguida. Los adultos cruzaron algunas palabras más de despedida. La cuenta se pagó y abandonaron el lugar.

**O-O**

La Montaña Paoz, tal y como lo había advertido la joven directora de la Corporación Cápsula, quedó limitada en sus accesos por un movimiento del ejercito de la Capital del Este. Pero para esos momentos, tanto Milk como Goku ya habían abandonado el lugar.

Refugiados ahora en la Montaña Flypan, a la expectativa sobre una nueva alarma, Goku procuraba que cada rincón del viejo caserón no tuviera puntos ciegos. Estaba preocupado. La Red Ribbon, por ese tiempo, posiblemente ya había abandonado la Capital del Este. Además, aunque ligeramente, guardaba un poco de su atención para aquel príncipe fugitivo, que con tal agil velocidad había sido pedido de vista por todos y que incluso ni su hermano sabia el medio por le qué haría su dichosa "venganza". Goku recordaba también esa leyenda de que Yunzabit era el lugar idóneo para la Luz del Dragón. No estaba en sus planes llevar hasta ese lugar a su esposa y mucho menos con la tensa situación política que había en esos momentos.

Aún quedaban muchas cosas que resolver. Al menos, la captura de Blue y de todos los hombres de la Red Ribbon era su prioridad. Por otro lado, aún quedaba una extensa lista de preguntas para Vegeta de su parte y pese a lo que dijera Bulma –lo aprobara o no-, haría justicia por su propia mano.

-Al diablo –se decía el joven, en medio de todos esos pensamientos-, esto es personal.

Y hasta que eso no pasara, ¿seguiría con ese estilo de vida, es decir, buscando siempre el lugar idóneo y seguro para que Milk no estuviera al alcance de la Red Ribbon?

De ser preciso…

**O-O**

Caminando por los jardines donde había pasado una alegre infancia al lado de su padre en aquella casa antigua, Milk reflexionaba a su vez sobre la manera que había transcurrido su vida desde la muerte de su padre, pasando por su nueva situación de ser la dueña de un don que ni ella misma hubiera imaginado que existiera sobre la faz de la Tierra hasta terminar en su situación actual, es decir, su matrimonio con Goku.

Tenía que admitir que nada en su vida había sido "normal" y que incluso, en su vida de soltera, con solo pensar en una vida tranquila le hacía pensar en que el aburrimiento la invadiría de inmediato. Deseaba casarse, si, pero se había planteado que no sería con alguien de su círculo de amigos o conocidos. Debía ser con alguien ajeno a todo eso, pero no por ello, carente de una personalidad propia que la "encantara", que la convenciera enteramente de que aquel hombre la cubriera con seguridad e incluso misterio. Por eso, quizás, en pocos días quedo convencida de que Goku era ese hombre que creía que nunca iba a conocer. Bajo circunstancias extraordinarias, con un aturdido autodescubrimiento de por medio, con su vida en peligro… Goku le había transmitido toda esa seguridad, toda esa protección, todo ese misterio.

Había esperado un año pacientemente en esa misma casa. Suspiraba con solo pensar en él, sonreía al recordar aquel beso de despedida y las palabras que en breve, unirían sus destinos:

_"Será un honor para mí protegerte el resto de mi vida..."_

Pero el tiempo ya había pasado. Se acercaba el primer aniversario de esa unión y aunque Milk entendía que los primeros años de un matrimonio siempre eran los más difíciles, la joven podía contar más días de ausencia de su marido que de convivencia.

¿De eso se trataba ese "año difícil" o solo su matrimonio se daba bajo esas circunstancias?

No es que Goku se alegrara abiertamente de tener que ausentarse, pero cuando se trataba del cumplimiento de su deber, no había contratiempo posible que lo retrasara. Ahora mismo, por ejemplo: ella estaba pensativa en el jardín mientras él permanecía dentro, con toda su concentración en la Corporación y la Agencia.

Y una idea muy amarga cruzó la mente de la joven de pronto: de no haber tenido ella ese don sobre su sangre, de no tenerlo ya en estos momentos, ¿qué haría Goku? ¿cómo sería Goku? Posiblemente tendría menos trabajo, por ejemplo. Viajarían mucho, pasarían muchísimo más tiempo juntos o incluso igual que en la luna de miel, e incluso ella ya estaría esperando un precioso bebé…

Eran unas ideas muy románticas, impropias en alguien que ya tenía sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad muy grande.

La tarde se nubló por un viento frío que bajó de las montañas, por lo que Milk entró de vuelta bajo el cálido techo.

Horas después, a la hora de la cena, Milk y Goku por fin se reunieron en el amplio comedor. Y después de que la servidumbre los hubo servido y se retiraran, la joven esposa hizo una pregunta que jamás creyó Goku que le haría después de haberle propuesto matrimonio:

-¿Sigo siendo parte de tu misión?

-¿Qué? –dijo él, pese a que había oído con claridad.

El posterior desconcierto del joven marido hizo que ella replanteara la pregunta por un terreno más escabroso.

-Respóndeme, Goku, ¿de verdad te interesa este matrimonio o soy todavía parte de tu trabajo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Milk? –dijo Goku, un poco más confundido. Pero repentinamente, supo que sin haberlo querido, había hacho ya una fría distancia con su esposa. Quiso explicarlo con paciencia-. Escucha, sé que no he estado mucho en casa últimamente. La Agencia me necesita por muchos asuntos y yo…

-¡No me has respondido! –interrumpió Milk, levantando un poco más su fina voz-. ¿Bulma te obligó a casarte conmigo para mantenerme a salvo?

-Por supuesto que no –respondió él, inmediatamente. Su expresión ya era igual a la de ella, es decir, ambos reflejaban molestia o incluso indignación.

Pero Milk ya se había puesto de pie, añadiendo más firmeza a su voz, añadió:

-Ah. Eso me lo dices, pero no es lo que veo. Hubiera sido mejor que me encerraran en una caja de cristal en esta casa.

Aun sentado, Goku, tratando de mantenerse impasible.

-He procurado para ti lo mejor. Y si mantenerte a salvo no es suficiente para ti, yo no lo he olvidado. Es mi deber proteger a quienes quiero…

La profunda mirada que mantenía fijamente sobre los ojos negros de su esposa, hizo que ella, guiada por ese mismo sentimiento de enojo, lanzara de pronto:

-¿Así como protegiste a tu padre?

Goku guardo silencio, dirigiéndole una mirada a su mujer que era una mezcla de sorpresa, angustia y desdén. Se mordió el labio inferior para retener las mil respuestas que tenía para esas palabras, pero en lugar de eso se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Antes de perderse en un pasillo, dijo lo suficientemente alto para que Milk escuchara con claridad:

-No puedo cambiar tu manera de pensar… pero tuviste la oportunidad de alejarme y en lugar de eso, aceptaste estar con alguien que conociste en seis días. Juré que te mantendría conmigo sobre todas las cosas. Yo sostendré mi palabra hasta que muera… aun si eso significa que no estés de acuerdo.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de su mujer tras avanzar y encerrarse detrás de una puerta de ébano, Milk soltó el llanto.

Entonces, ¿se había precipitado al comprometerse? Y si de verdad la quería, ¿por qué no hacia lo posible para estar con ella?

Como es sabido, cuando la tormenta se crea en un vaso de agua, ambas partes suelen tener teorías sobre lo que la originó y el daño que provocará el inminente huracán, aun sin recordar que el agua sigue siendo poca en un simple vaso.

**O-O**

El reloj de la pared marcaba poco más de las tres de la mañana.

Había decidido salir del edificio y dar una vuelta por el paraje silvestre que rodeaba la casa. No sentía el frío sobre sus brazos y pecho que dejaba al descubierto su camisa blanca. Antes bien su mente ardía. ¿Tan mal estaba su matrimonio que no se había dado cuenta?

Cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo.

Soltó el aire cuando su teléfono sonó desde uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. No se apresuró en contestar la llamada.

-¿Goku?

-Sí, Krillin. Dime.

El encargo que había hecho a su amigo le requería abandonar momentáneamente la situación pasada. Ciertamente, Krillin no le tenía buenas noticias.

-Goku, escucha. No pude realizar el movimiento.

-¿Por qué? ¿No fue autorizado? ¿No había solvento?

Al otro lado de la línea, Krillin se tomó unos segundos para poner en orden la noticia que tenía que transmitir. Algunos segundos de silencio bastaron para ello.

-No, no, escucha. El notario dijo que este asunto debía tratarse con el gerente mismo, por eso arreglamos la cita, pero ese hombre ha dicho que hubo un movimiento más por parte de tu padre fuera del testamento y del cual el notario ni el abogado tenían conocimiento.

-¿Cómo? Explícate, por favor…

-Pues que meses después de que tu padre firmó su testamento, vino personalmente y retiró la cuenta.

Ahora fue Goku quien hizo una pausa, pero luego, en voz baja, agregó:

-No es posible… El testamento fue hecho cuando me retire de la Capital del Norte y para ese entonces, él ya estaba grave. No habría soportado un viaje tan pesado…

-Pues lo afirma. Y el gerente tiene un documento firmado por tu padre. Pedí una copia, por si quieres ver.

Esa precaución le indicaba a Goku de antemano que a su amigo no le cuadraba algo, pero antes de decirlo abiertamente, quería que el joven coincidiera con él.

-Bien. Envíamela, por favor. Vuelve a llamar en diez minutos.

-Enseguida.

Goku se encaminó dentro de la casa, hasta donde había colocado todo lo referente a la Corporación. Ahí, encendió su computadora personal y de inmediato localizó el documento capturado por un escáner de alta resolución. Lo contemplaba silenciosamente, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar. Reanudando la conversación de minutos antes, dijo:

-Krillin, esta firma no es la de mi padre…

-¿Qué?

-Es una falsificación. Ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de copiar los detalles más importantes.

-Eso significa que el gerente acepto un soborno y que otra persona ajena a tu familia lo sustrajo todo –luego, añadió con una voz firme-. Si me autorizas, podre dar un seguimiento legal y hacer que refundan en la cárcel a ese imbécil.

-No –dijo Goku, aun sin despegar la vista de la imagen del documento y con esa "tranquilidad" que había adoptado desde las últimas palabras que cruzara con Milk en el comedor-. Escucha, ni a mí ni a mi esposa nos hace falta esa cantidad. Concuerdo que fue un sacrificio de mi padre, pero aquí hay un asunto más delicado, Krillin: ese banco era el único autorizado por la Corporación donde el Dr. Brief le otorgaba una pensión a mi padre. Se supone que el director no sabe que mi padre era un refugiado político. No tiene consentimiento para dar información de ninguno de sus clientes a menos que, como en mi caso, eligiera un representante legal como tú. Mi padre no tenía representante…

Tratando de entender las razones de su amigo, Krillin también se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? ¿Qué cualquiera vino y se hizo pasar por él?

-Pues como van las cosas, no sé qué pensar… -un lapso silencioso de algunos segundos silenciosos siguió, para que luego, el joven continuara con una voz fría-. De todas maneras, no podemos dar seguimiento. Mi padre ya falleció y lo que menos quiero es que se corra el rumor de que un "traidor" había sobrevivido hasta ahora.

La palabra "traidor" taladró en el tímpano de su amigo.

-Tu padre no era un traidor –dijo Krillin, reafirmativamente.

-Lo se… -Goku soltó un suspiro ahogado-, pero eso no lo piensan los demás.

Después siguió una charla en la que ambos amigos rememoraron otros tiempos, en los que la vida no parecía ser tan complicada pero que para desgracia de ambos y la gente que los rodeaba, una bomba de la más complicada relojería se estaba gestando y que ahora, en el tiempo presente, era inevitable pensar en el estallido. Era inevitable pensar en cuantos oirían el estallido, cuantos resultarían heridos o muertos…

**O-O**

Con la autorización de Bulma, Gogeta y Suno se trasladaron a la Capital del Oeste hasta que ella pudiera regresar de la Capital Central y dialogar a su vez con él. Hospedados en un hotel cercano a la Corporación, la niña pasaba el tiempo con su "padre" por los alrededores del lugar.

Y en una de esas tardes, en las que Suno rogaba a Gogeta salir del edificio e ir a un parque cercano, la vista del joven se topó repentinamente con los ojos de una mujer que llevaba bastante tiempo registrada en el mismo lugar y que el verlo a su vez, se detuvo despacio hasta quedar a poco más de un metro de distancia.

-¿Gogeta? –dijo ella, con una voz que no ocultaba sorpresa.

-¿18? ¿Qué haces aquí…?

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues sí, a estos dos personajes me refería :D ¡Happy Brithday, Brother!

Y bueno, de nuevo (y como siempre) muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Les pido una enorme disculpa por el retraso (trabajo, trabajo… :S) .

¡Saludos!


	6. Entendimiento

**06.- Entendimiento**

Numerosos hombres y mujeres la rodeaban, lanzándole todo tipo de preguntas mientras caminaban en conjunto hasta el final del pasillo y abordara el elevador.

-Señora Hasky…

-Ya di las indicaciones. El Ministerio de Defensa ejecutará el nuevo plan. Cualquier pregunta que tengan, háganla al secretario general.

Su respuesta ante esa avalancha de voces era contundente. La autoridad de la mujer rubia la dotaban de una juventud en sus facciones pese a tener cerca de los cuarenta.

Su escolta, conformada por cuatro hombres vestidos con un conjunto negro y gafas oscuras, apartaba a toda esa gente conformada por miembros del ministerio general, secretarios de menor rango e incluso, algunos periodistas, que habían logrado colarse hasta Hasky.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Hasky y su escolta entraron, dejando tras ellos la tromba de gente excitada y confundida. El elevador subió hasta el último piso.

Uno de los guardaespaldas llevaba un portafolio en sus manos. Hasky se dirigió a él de pronto, con el mismo tono gélido que había usado para la gente que acababan de dejar.

-¿Estaba ahí esa entrometida?

-Sí, señora. Creyó que con una peluca de cabello oscuro iba a burlar de nuevo la seguridad.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez? ¿A dónde fue? –insistió Hasky, entornando sus ojos en el rostro de su empleado.

-Nada. Como todos los demás, siguió el recorrido de los empleados y oficinistas. Esperó hasta que saliera usted.

Hasky guardó silencio. Su mirada ahora se concentró en las compuertas metálicas del ascensor. Su mutismo terminó cuando exhaló un suspiro corto. Miró de nuevo a su hombre de confianza mientras los otros tres hacían como si nada estuviera pasando en posición de firmes.

-Escucha –dijo ella, retomando sus ideas-. Quiero que la sigan. Atrapen a esa estúpida. Háganla confesar y desaparézcanla...

-Me encargaré de eso, señora.

-Por cierto –añadió Hasky antes de abandonar el ascensor para luego internarse en un largo y solitario pasillo-. Sólo la vi una vez, pero se me gravó su cara…. ¿Cómo se llama esa atrevida?

Su guardaespaldas miró rápidamente en un documento que sustrajo del portafolio de piel.

-Lunch K…, señora. Tiene veinticuatro años. Es soltera y trabajó para una cadena de noticias de la Capital del Sur. Al parecer renunció y…

-…y ahora está aquí. Interfiriendo donde nadie la llama –interrumpió Hasky con desprecio-. De esa mocosa sólo quiero saber que nadie jamás la ha visto de nuevo sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Quedó claro?

-Sí, señora.

El guardaespaldas hizo una breve llamada por su teléfono mientras todos avanzaban hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Una puerta se abrió en pocos segundos Hasky abordó el helicóptero que la esperaba desde hacía casi quince minutos sobre el Palacio de Gobierno. El destino sólo era conocido por Hasky y el piloto, ya que la nave se perdió por el espacio hasta las afueras de la ciudad, sin ser detectado por los radares.

**O-O**

-General Blue, la Señora Hasky ya aterrizó.

-Bien, Dark. Diríjanla ante mí de inmediato.

-Sí, señor.

Hasky fue custodiada por varios soldados armados hasta una de las cabañas del campamento, más deteriorado que el de Kumo. Al entrar, los soldados se retiraron y ante un escritorio de metal, el general Blue, sin levantarse, le indicó a Hasky que tomara asiento.

Así lo hizo aquella, en un silencio interrumpido por el propio Blue momentos después.

-Mi querida Hasky, has tardado menos de lo que esperaba. Ya sabes, con todo ese escándalo por lo que pasó en el Teatro Principal delante de tus narices y la muerte de Black por aquel imbécil que…

-¡¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?! –estalló Hasky, reteniendo su furiosa mirada a Blue- ¡¿Era ese tal Goku?!

-No- respondió Blue con una calma fingida-. Creo saber de quién se trata…

-¡¿Otra vez tus malditos experimentos, Blue?! ¡¿Qué no tuviste suficiente con lo de Chazke y todos esos monstruos?! Me metiste en un lio muy serio cuando el ejército encontró la fosa común del laboratorio.

-Pero no resultaste tan afectada, ¿cierto? Y si vamos a recordar, también rememora las acciones y el "capital del estado" que "mágicamente" se duplicó por mi intervención. Mueves al ejército a tu voluntad, inicias guerras, firmas pactos con los del Norte…

-No es tan fácil, Blue. Muchos esperan a que dimita. La gente no está contenta…

Blue sonrió con una extraña confianza.

-¿Qué gente? Tú te retirarás de tu cargo cuando yo te lo diga.

Pero en la mente de Hasky desfilaron estas palabras:

-Cuando te resulte un estorbo, querrás decir...

Fuera del recinto, se oía una gran movilización entre los soldados. Gritos, autos que llegaban o se iban además de naves cuyos motores zumbaban como pruebas antes de ser convertidos en cápsulas.

-El Rey Furry está reuniendo a su gente, Hasky. Pero para cuando lo logre, ya será demasiado tarde –comenzó a decir Blue mientras ella volvía a su dura expresión-. Nosotros avanzaremos. Es ahora o nunca.

-¿Y para eso me llamaste? –dijo ella mientras giraba la cabeza y

-Te llamé para "solicitar refuerzos". Quiero a la mitad de las brigadas aéreas y ejército terrestre. Dentro de dos semanas llegaremos a la Capital Central y después, tomaremos la Capital del Oeste.

-Estás loco –dijo Hasky, que aunque estuviera furiosa, su palidez decía claramente que algo imparable estaba a punto de comenzar si ella decía de nuevo que sí, aunque quizás ya había comenzado desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde esa primera vez que se conocieron años atrás y cuando entre cuatro personas se tomaban todas las decisiones. Ahora sólo sobrevivían ellos dos. Raditz y el Comandante Red habían muerto y Hasky consideró por un instante solidificar a gran escala a ambas opiniones. Pero el caso era que ella no tenía nada que ver con la Red Ribbon desde el comienzo y que si bien había accedido a formar parte de la "hermandad", la finalidad no era ni monetaria o por el poder.

-Entonces, supongo que no tienes nada que objetar, ¿verdad, Hasky? –reiteró Blue con aquella sonrisa que le señalaba como vencedor absoluto.

Hasky desvió la mirada, levantándose y dando por terminada la conversación. De pronto, la habitación le pareció muy pequeña y necesitaba aire fresco.

-No.

**O-O**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Goku salió de la Montaña Flypan hasta la Capital del Oeste. Bulma volvía después de su ajetreado viaje y Goku accedió a ir por ella al aeropuerto.

Tres días de meditación fueron necesarios. Tenía la excusa de su trabajo nuevamente para irse, por lo que solamente le dejó dicho a su esposa que tenía que irse. Algo cobarde de su parte, pero quería evitar un nuevo e innecesario enfrentamiento que terminara abriendo más la brecha sin ninguna solución. Ahora ya tenía las palabras, pero necesitaría el momento adecuado para decirlas a Milk. Quizás –pensó-, ya se le ocurriría algo al volver.

Le costaba mucho decir lo que sentía. No es que creciera en un ambiente ajeno a todo afecto, pero no recordaba que entre sus padres hubiese aquel cariño tan vívido. Se querían, claro que sí, pero Milk no era su madre y le exigía más. Protección no es amor en todos los casos o al menos no todas las personas lo perciben así y Milk era importante para él, no solamente porque la amaba, sino porque ese asunto del don milenario la ponía como el blanco de cualquier enemigo (la Red Ribbon, por ejemplo, que según parecía seguían activos). Qué difícil era el mundo del matrimonio.

Todo eso pensaba de camino al aeropuerto y aun al caminar por los andenes, pero cuando Bulma por fin bajó del avión a tiempo, Goku cambió todas aquellas reflexiones por una sonrisa.

Charlaron un rato de pie mientras recuperaban las maletas y entre otras cosas, Bulma comunicó que el Rey Furry era muy terco y que iba a estar vigilando a Hasky para interceder de inmediato ante cualquier fallo o error de la ministra. Mientras la joven hablaba sin apenas detenerse, notó que, conforme pasaban los minutos, su amigo iba tornándose más callado y pensativo. Quizás desde que ella le dijera al inicio de la plática que tenían que reunirse para una cena agradable. Algo pasaba y Goku lo dejaba ver claramente.

-¿De verdad está bien Milk, Goku? –dijo Bulma repentinamente, fijando sus ojos en los de su amigo.

-Sí, claro que si… -respondió él con una sonrisa, pero no muy convencido.

-Dímelo, de verdad. Yo sé que esos asuntos son delicados y tú nunca te has negado a nada de la Agencia. Lo menos que puedo hacer es escucharte.

El joven soltó un suspiro mientras tomaban asiento. No había prisa y Bulma no se encontraba cansada por el viaje, pues había sido breve y en primera clase, los pasajeros gozan de varios privilegios, sobre todo ella, que bien pudo haberse ido en un avión privado y "honró" a la compañía con su presencia.

La gente transitaba en numerosas multitudes y a todas direcciones más allá del área de registro a los pasajeros que abordarían un vuelo.

Desahogarse y escuchar algunas opiniones de Bulma parecía hacer que su pecho se sintiera menos pesado, sin embargo, cuando casi terminaba su "versión de los hechos", Goku apartó la vista un poco y súbitamente guardó silencio, dejando una oración a medio terminar. Parpadeó una o dos veces. Su vista era buena desde siempre y no se confundió –al menos no sus sentidos- cuando divisó aquel hombre, que acababa de cruzar delante de ellos y que de momento no había llamado su atención hasta que un detalle particular lo hicieron prestar más atención y escudriñar cada rostro hasta localizarlo nuevamente. No sería difícil si se guiaba por los arcillos.

Acababa de llegar un vuelo extraoficial, hasta donde había sabido Bulma. Como la Base Militar de la Capital del Oeste se encontraba reservada para el "Toque Primario" –como se le denominó a la repentina alarma hacha por el Rey-, coroneles y generales de distintos puntos de la nación monárquica habían sido convocados para una reunión parecida a la Corte Marcial, salvo que en esta ocasión, se discutiría entre sus miembros si el repentino cambio del "Toque Primario" debía ser obedecido por todas las Bases Militares. Por tal motivo, era común ver en el aeropuerto a hombres vestidos con uniformes de gala y no como civiles para acelerar su llegada vía terrestre al Palacio del Rey, donde se llevaría a cabo dicha reunión. Todo estaría custodiado y vigilado por el ejército.

Pero por en medio de esos hombres, de manera natural –como cualquier otro de los generales y coroneles- andaba uno en particular que Goku identificó de nuevo metros después de su paso.

Bulma lo vio palidecer mientras una gota de sudor recorría su mejilla y se ponía de pie.

-¿Goku? ¿Qué…?

-Es él…

-¿Quién?

-Vegetto. Es él. Está aquí, en la Capital del Oeste. Acaba de llegar…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Debo seguirlo…

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Goku! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Regresa!

Pero las palabras de Bulma se perdieron por la distancia y el murmullo de la multitud. Primero trotó y después palideció un poco más cuando de veras vio que le había perdido de vista. Aceleró más el paso, chocando sus hombros con los de la gente que lo veía pasar sorprendida y molesta. Pasó por la seguridad que de inmediato les pareció sospechoso y también comenzaron a seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Dónde? ¿A dónde se fue?

Abandonaría el edificio, no había dudas. Así que, adelantándose a él, se apresuró a la salida sin dejar de recordar aquellas palabras que Gogeta había dicho:

_"…si ambos persiguen el mismo fin, no dudo que se verán frente a frente, tarde o temprano…"_

Esto no era un encuentro como él había imaginado. Era tan repentino, tan inimaginable. Tenía que hablarle.

Llegó en menos de un minuto a las puertas de cristal del edificio y cuando las cruzó para ver de un extremo a otro de la avenida, sus ojos se fueron al frente, como atraídos por otra mirada más poderosa.

Ahí estaba Vegetto, observándolo desde el otro lado de la transitada avenida, a punto de abordar un auto estilo deportivo en color negro y en compañía de otras dos personas: un chofer y otro hombre alto y moreno, ataviado con un uniforme de distinto color al que usaba Vegetto y con otros distintivos militares de menor rango. Vegetto usaba un uniforme de coronel mientras que su acompañante de capitán.

Los ojos negros de Vegetto le dedicaban a Goku una mirada de una persona que estudia a conciencia una valiosa obra de arte. Pero se mantenía serio, dándole al conjunto de su rostro un tono solemne. Podría decirse que "irradiaba" la realeza, como su hermano. Sin duda el uniforme le daba ese toque distintivo que de manera natural poseía.

Un mechón de su cabello se escapó por debajo de su gorra militar por una repentina ráfaga de viento. De inmediato desvió la vista y pasó su mano por su cabeza para reordenar su cabello y quedar como al principio, con la frente blanca despejada. Hasta entonces, Goku no había reparado en algo: el cabello de Vegetto era negro, como si no tuviera la falsa Luz del Dragón por sus venas.

¿Había encontrado la cura?

Pero la idea se desvaneció de inmediato. Aun usaba los arcillos. El peligro aún existía. Por un momento, Goku creyó que dentro del aeropuerto y en medio de toda esa gente, Vegetto se quitaría uno de esos artilugios y lo haría rodar con un pequeño e imperceptible movimiento de su mano enguantada, aun costándole la vida. ¿O ya no tenía esa condición que limitaba su existencia? Su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad y esa era una señal.

O quizás…

Vegetto abordó el auto aunque Goku comenzó a llamarlo mientras se acercaba –no por su nombre, sino por el rango del uniforme- y aquel, como si no lo hubiese visto desde el principio, desapareció de la vista del joven por en medio de los autos. Ni siquiera la matrícula de la unidad era legible por la lluvia.

Nacieron más preguntas mientras se apeaba de vuelta a la acera que había abandonado para intentar cruzar la avenida. ¿Por qué estaba en la Capital del Oeste? ¿Por qué usaba un uniforme militar? ¿Quiénes eran los tipos que lo acompañaban? ¿Cuánta gente estaba con él?

Posiblemente, ni siquiera Gogeta podía responder esas preguntas.

**O-O**

-Han pasado un par de días desde que no has hablado con ella… ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo?

-No lo sé…

-¿Sigues enojado?

-No. No estoy enojado. Ni siquiera esa noche lo estuve. Sólo que no esperaba que ella dijera todo eso y yo, bueno, supe enredar todo más todavía…

-Ay, Goku. Me siento culpable de que Milk y tú estén así.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver, Bulma. Quizás ella estaba triste por mis viajes. Siempre está sola.

-Por eso. Yo soy la responsable. Tienes que darte un respiro y volver con ella. Y aunque tengas un cargo importante en la Agencia, he decidido que lo dividirás. Tú trabajarás en casa y tu compañero hará todos esos viajes conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo decidiste eso? ¡No es necesario que…!

-¡Sí! ¡Es necesario! ¡Soy la capitana de este barco y si digo que debes tener un compañero, es porque el barco necesita más marineros para seguir a flote! Además, no pienses que voy a hacer entrevistas de trabajo y leer currículos. Es alguien que conoces.

-¿Quién? Yamcha es Coordinador en la Corporación y Krillin agente de investigaciones, además de mi representante legal. ¿Ascenderás a uno de ellos?

-No. Son muy buenos y dedicados y no quiero moverlos de sus puestos. El compañero al que me refiero ocupaba un puesto parecido al tuyo cuando mi padre dirigía la empresa. Luego renunció y después de años, ha decidido volver. Además, te conoce. O más bien, va a reconocerte.

-¿Me conoce? ¿Quién es? ¿Un amigo de mis padres?

-¡Me sorprende que no lo adivines, Goku! ¿Ya no recuerdas a tu familia?

-¡No me digas que es…!

-Así es. Tu tío.

-¿Pero…? ¿Dónde está? ¿Vendrá pronto? ¿Qué es lo que hace ahora…?

-¡Calma, calma! De momento nos hemos comunicado por correos electrónicos. Aceptó el trabajo sin muchas preguntas. También está ansioso por verte. De hecho, quería preguntarte si puedo enviarle tu dirección en la Montaña Flypan y ahí…

-¡Claro! ¡Díselo!

-Jaja, pareces un niño. ¿Lo ves cómo te dio gusto tener un compañero? Mientras llega de donde está, tómate unos días. Cuéntaselo a Milk y preparen todo para su llegada.

-Pero, tu dijiste que un descanso en estos momentos…

-…no es posible, lo sé. No te preocupes. Hay una chica que me echará una mano, Iraza. La conoces. Ella sabrá reemplazarte muy bien.

-Gracias, Bulma. Y por cierto, suerte con Vegeta.

Bulma parpadeó.

-¿Qué?

-Ja. Pues el tipo no es tan fácil de tratar y créeme que he tenido que agotar toda mi paciencia a la hora de los interrogatorios. Además de que, lo admita o no, creo que todo eso de crear una fórmula que altere drásticamente el organismo humano…

-¿Qué? Continúa.

-Creo que es para, no sé, quizás… darle una lección a su padre.

Lejos de discutir esa idea con su amigo, a la mente de Bulma acudieron varias escenas de años atrás entre el Dr. Brief, el padre de Vegeta y ella, en la oficina principal de la Corporación:

_-Con tal de contradecirme es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… Sabe muy bien que quiero que se dedique completamente al laboratorio y el muy canalla ha tomado clases de tiro en lugar de retomar las investigaciones de la A.I.T._

_-¿Clases de tiro? –recalcó la entonces adolescente Bulma con sorpresa._

_-¡Como lo oyen! ¡Y con veteranos de guerra, según supe!_

_-Téngale paciencia a su hijo, doctor. El muchacho debe estar confundido todavía…_

_-¡No se puede estar confundido a estas alturas, señor Brief! ¡Es ahora cuando debe tomar sus responsabilidades en serio! _

_-Dele tiempo. Ya verá que cómo el joven le hará caso y reconocerá sus errores. Recuerde que es muy inteligente…_

Y luego, ella misma, reflexionando sobre Vegeta ese mismo día.

_-La verdad, papá, no me gustaría tratar con él..._

_-Tendrás que hacerlo, hija. Algún día serás la directora de esta Agencia y la Corporación Cápsula. Tu deber será hablar con todos y cada uno de las personas que componen esta empresa. Todos, hombres y mujeres, hasta el último elemento, son importantes para mantenerla a flote._

_-Sí, lo sé, papá, pero ese muchacho en especial… ¡está loco!_

_-No juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas a fondo, querida niña. Te aseguro que en cuanto ese joven ponga en orden sus prioridades, será uno de los hombres más leales de la compañía…_

_-¿Tú crees?_

En esos años, Bulma no lo conoció de frente. La diferencia de edad en ambos no era mucha, pero ella en esos momentos no quería saber hasta dónde el hijo exasperaba al padre. Quería tranquilidad para aprender del Dr. Brief lo más que pudiera. Y en esos momentos, en esa época en la que cualquier cosa le parecía sorprendente o temible, apareció Raditz…

Bulma sacudió la cabeza, despejando su mente de una vez y volviendo al año actual.

-¿Y esa chica, 18? ¿Ya accedió a ayudarnos?

-Sí. Será incorporada como un elemento de la Agencia. Sabe mucho de naves. Está dispuesta a que la interrogues.

-¿Y Gogeta y Suno?

-No se han movido de su hotel. Gogeta dice que no puede quedarse más tiempo aquí en la Capital del Oeste y que debe volver a su casa para ponerse en contacto con la gente de Yunzabit.

-Debe esperar un poco más. La gente del laboratorio de la Corporación trabaja muy duro.

-Llámalo y explícaselo. Además, seguramente deberá quedarse hasta que su hermano y él se reúnan. Si quiere irse es porque no sabe que Vegetto está aquí, seguramente… No te dirá que se vieron, es un hecho. Dales un día.

-De todas maneras, mandaré vigilancia por si las cosas resultan mal.

**O-O**

En el "hotel de los custodiados" como era conocido el alojamiento donde los protegidos de la Agencia y la Corporación pasaban algunos días en calidad de "turistas", hizo un alto un auto de color negro. Aún era por la tarde, pero el cielo se había oscurecido por unas tupidas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo. El viento también anunciaba que quizás toda la noche llovería y que cualquier asunto que tenían que resolver todas aquellas personas que estaban fuera de casa, tenían que hacerlo rápido para evitar la lluvia.

Un hombre bajó de aquel auto y rápidamente atravesó la calle. Se introdujo en el edificio y aunque fue objeto de varias miradas, lo dejaron acceder hasta los elevadores sin detenerlo, ya que aquel hombre usaba uno de los gafetes, un traje negro liso, guantes blancos y unas gafas oscuras que lo identificaba como un guardia más. Últimamente, la empresa estaba contratando a muchos hombres para este fin, por lo que no era raro ver una cara nueva. Si acaso algo llamaba la atención sobre él, era que usaba unos audífonos tipo cascos, como si estuviera oyendo música mientras trabajaba.

Subió hasta el sexto piso, donde estaban los pent-house para huéspedes con largas estadías y buscó por un largo pasillo un número que no tardó en encontrar. Como los pasillos estaban desiertos, antes de llamar la puerta, se despojó de los audífonos, los guantes y las gafas. Luego de tres golpes rápidos, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Papi! ¡El tío Vegetto está aquí!

-Sí, gracias por avisar, pequeña entrometida… -dijo como recibimiento mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él.

-¡Eres un señor muy enojón! ¡Me caes mal!

-Pues parece que estamos parejos, mocosa. Ahora esfúmate, porque tengo que hablar con Gogeta sobre cosas que no te importan.

-Eres extraño.

-Largo de mi vista.

Luego se sacar su lengua y estirar uno de sus párpados hacia abajo con el índice, Suno salió a una pequeña terraza que tenía un jardín, momento en el cual, Gogeta entraba en la estancia para recibir a su hermano. Con media sonrisa –mitad burla y mitad ironía-, añadió:

-Vegetto, ¿te tengo que recordar que tú eres el adulto y que Suno no entiende nada de lo que dices porque piensa que estás jugando?

-Hmm, lo que faltaba. Que aparte de adoptada, fuera...

-Tiene cuatro años. Déjala en paz.

Mientras tomaban asiento, Gogeta observó a su hermano mayor en silencio. De nuevo, Vegetto poseía su cabellera oscura con brillos rojizos. Sonrió interiormente. Le recordaba los años pacíficos en Yunzabit, sobre todo porque Vegetto lucía más joven que con el cabello dorado y los ojos celeste como él. Pero la determinación de su hermano era mucho mayor que antes y en eso, quizás, superaba la edad de ambos. No cabía duda de que esa preparación –casi por instinto- era propia de alguien que tendría sobre sus hombros el peso de una nación. Pero Gogeta no se alejaría cuando eso pasara, porque también estaría ahí como otro pilar. Aunque no sabía exactamente si tendría grietas por el tiempo.

-Está bien, tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar que en una chiquilla huérfana que cree que soy su pariente…

-¿Tanto te pesan las palabras de una niña?

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡Yo no he escuchado ni una maldita vez que le digas "hija"!

-No es mi hija. Nunca lo he negado. Pero ella…

-Y ahora vas a salir con el discurso que siempre dices desde que te dije que de deshicieras de esa mocosa: _"No tiene a nadie más…" "Está completamente sola…" "La Red Ribbon puede estar buscándola…"_ Bla, bla, bla… Y yo te digo que a la Red Ribbon le importa un carajo a dónde fue a parar esa enana, si a un orfanato o a una fosa sin nombre. Ahora podrías estar conmigo y avanzaríamos más rápido. Te necesito conmigo, no como niñera…

-Deja en paz a Suno y dime a qué has venido de una vez.

-Lamento echarte a perder la paternidad, pero tú sabes que es la verdad… Además…

-¿Me vas a decir o no?

Al notar la verdadera molestia de su hermano menor, Vegetto continuó:

-Tus amigos de la A.I.T. me reconocen ya. Si querías pedirles ayuda, no debiste meterme en tu asunto. No debiste hablarles de mí. Me topé en el aeropuerto con ese tal "Kakarotto", el tipo que trabajó para Raditz y me reconoció. De inmediato pensé en ti… No te detuve cuando te pusiste en contacto con Yunzabit a mis espaldas, pero esto es demasiado. ¿Qué tanto les dijiste? ¿Qué tanto saben de mí?

-Antes que nada, te recuerdo que ambos, ellos y tú, tienen el mismo fin…

-¡No cambies el tema! ¡Tú sabes que lo único que harían es estorbarme!

-Cálmate. Nunca ha sido propio de ti portarte así.

-Sólo dime lo que saben… Es todo.

Gogeta lanzó un suspiro corto. En todo ese tiempo, habían transcurrido poco más de veinte minutos. Miró por el ventanal de la estancia hacia el jardín sin mover la cabeza y vio a Suno que entraba de nuevo a la casa en esa dirección y dirigirse rápidamente a la cocina. Una mano de Gogeta se alejó de su pecho casi de manera imperceptible mientras que con la otra limpiaba su frente de unas pocas gotas de sudor. Poco a poco había comenzado a palidecer, pero recuperó el color. Observó a su hermano nuevamente y retomó la palabra.

-Sólo tres personas saben quiénes somos. Y tu condición. Goku es una de ellas.

-¿Quiénes son las otras dos?

-Bulma, por supuesto. Y Vegeta. El encargado de crear la LD falsa.

Vio cómo su hermano cerraba los ojos de nuevo y echaba la cabeza para atrás, para luego ladearla y hacer crujir sonoramente algunas vértebras de su cuello. Un gesto que había adquirido desde que abandonaron el laboratorio de Chazke y que indicaba, entre otras cosas, una molestia que se esforzaba por menguar. A Gogeta no le agradaba aquello, pero si eso evitaba un estallido de ira, estaba bien.

Podría verse como el mismo de siempre, actuar como antes, pero en el fondo, ya era otro. Gogeta lo sabía, aunque trataba de convencerse de que nada había cambiado, era simplemente una absurda mentira. La gente cambia. Él había cambiado. De ser el más reservado e incluso huraño de los dos, ahora era un perfecto mentiroso. ¿Qué cambios había experimentado su hermano, entonces? Veintitantos años no parecen suficientes para que un hombre se conozca y menos en sus condiciones.

-Luego… me las arreglaré con ese bastardo de Vegeta… Saber de él no incluía que supiera lo que me pasaba a mí…

-Su padre es miembro del Consejo. Gracias a los datos de sus reuniones, Vegeta supo mi identidad y la tuya.

Vegetto le devolvió una mirada sarcástica.

-Pero seguramente tú soltaste la lengua de nuevo, _hermanito_. Tú les dijiste todo. Y ahora están ahí afuera, como perros tras mi rastro…

-No te buscan. No eres su enemigo. Quieren hablar contigo.

-¿Y qué crees que me van a decir, eh? –imitando un tono de voz parecido al de un oficial-: "_Despreocúpese y regrese a su maldita tierra. Nosotros vamos por la Red Ribbon. Si no hace caso, será considerado enemigo de la A.I.T_. _y Yunzabit será atacada por el Rey Furry sin importar las consecuencias_…"

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que Gogeta interrumpió después de una breve reflexión:

-Tal vez eso deberíamos hacer, volver a Yunzabit y dejar todo en manos de Bulma y…

Gogeta bajó la mirada mientras comenzaba a decir aquello, esperando de antemano, el estallido de su hermano.

-¡NO! ¡Maldición, no! ¡No voy a retroceder y mucho menos por ti! ¡Si quieres volver, hazlo! ¡Te recuerdo que no te traje a rastras conmigo en primer lugar! ¡Vuelve con la mocosa y espera que regrese cuando se me dé la gana!

Se hizo otra pausa en la que aun retumbaba su voz. Luego añadió con más calma aunque con altivez en su voz.

- Y tanto mejor para ti si no regreso…

-Qué estupideces dices…

Ahora, sus ojos se toparon con los del príncipe. Ambos, con ese orgullo y furia que desde hacía tiempo reciente dejaban fluir de su ser, se anunciaban mutuamente que ni el uno ni el otro iba a ceder. La báscula bien podría estar del lado del hermano menor en ese momento, cuando con firmeza, le dijo a su hermano mayor:

-He arriesgado mucho por ti. No es justo.

El hermano mayor se puso de pie, dirigiéndole una mirada solemne.

-No es justo. Para ambos. Recuerda eso...

**O-O**

El reloj anunció las diez de la noche. Se quedó todo en silencio. Gogeta miraba a Suno dormida sobre uno de los sofás, como si en el rostro de la niña pudiera verse la solución que tanta falta le hacía y estuviera demasiado ciego para no darse cuenta. En la inocencia de los niños, uno puede ver más la lógica que descabellados planes, los cuales no dejaban de rodar por la mente de Gogeta cuando su hermano se fue.

Un cuarto de hora después, la tomó en sus brazos como tantas veces y la llevó a su habitación. De vuelta a la estancia, tomó asiento mientras su mente divagaba. Ciertamente, su hermano estaba más que decidido a iniciar una revolución. Lo desconocía, pero también reconocía que de no ser por Suno, él mismo estaría al lado de su hermano en estos momentos, sin importar qué.

-No puedo seguir así –se dijo, entrelazando las manos por delante de su boca y apoyando los codos en una de sus piernas cruzadas-. Lo van a matar. No va a sobrevivir cuando esto termine. Ni yo debo seguir ocultándole que sin Suno, moriré… Debo irme al Norte. Seguramente él va a ir ahí. Lo siento por Bulma y Goku, pero no puedo seguir esperando a que me envíe la cura. No funcionaría de todos modos. Además… si me toca las de perder, podría dejar a Suno con sus verdaderos padres…

**O-O**

Volvió de la Capital del Oeste hasta la Montaña Flypan. Conducía mientras su mente estaba n otra parte, cavilando sobre todos los acontecimientos que ocurrían a su alrededor. Tal parecía que si reparaba una cosa, se averiaban otras dos. Una racha negativa que comenzaba a exasperarlo. Pero debía mantener la calma ante todo. Por otro lado, Krillin iba a volver y ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo le llenaba de consuelo, aunque Bulma también resultaba una ayuda. Además, su tío, del que no había sabido nada después de la muerte de su madre, lo había vuelto a contactar en un breve mensaje electrónico. Quería verlo, para reparar el distanciamiento y quizás (supuso el joven) disculparse por no haber ido al funeral de su padre o a su boda. Si así era, Goku no tenía nada que perdonarle. Nunca había guardado rencor a su único pariente directo y le respondió que cuanto antes se vieran, mejor.

Milk había oído hablar de Tooma pocas veces y ahora lo conocería.

-Milk…

No pudo evitar decir su nombre en un suspiro.

Su enfado había llevado varios días. Sabía que tenía que hablarle y hacerle entender lo mucho que la amaba, pero no había encontrado la oportunidad.

No debió da haberle dicho todo eso mientras de dejaba llevar por la furia. Debió haberle hecho entender lo contrario, no con palabras, sino con acciones, pero en aquel momento estaba tan alterado que… Bueno, ya era tarde para el "hubiera". Ahora volvía a ser dueño de sí mismo otra vez. Las cosas serían diferentes.

**O-O**

Estacionó delante de la casona y entró al vestíbulo rápidamente. Como todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, prefirió buscar él mismo a su esposa y la encontró en el jardín, el lugar preferido de Milk.

Como ella se encontraba sentada en una banca de piedra, dándole la espalda, Goku fue acercándose lentamente.

Concentrada, observaba un álbum familiar. Imágenes de ella siendo un bebé y sus padres en su boda. Nunca se cansaba de pasar sus ojos por aquellas fotografías y quizás por eso ella misma había decidido estudiar fotografía de manera profesional y artística, no solo para capturar momentos, sino sentimientos.

Pero esta vez veía entre líneas. Pensaba en Goku.

-Si en lugar de haberle dicho todo eso, simplemente le hubiera explicado cómo me sentía…

Y se sentía peor con la distancia aún más grande entre ambos. Pero estaba tan dolida y además nostálgica. Quizás si llamaba a algunas amigas podría reanimarse un poco. Pero no. Primero estaba Goku. Tenía que hacer las cosas bien.

Goku había salido desde la mañana para ir a la Corporación. Al parecer Bulma iba a volver por fin y no sabía cuándo lo haría su marido. Como fuera, era absurdo seguir enfadada con quien iba a pasar el resto de su vida. Hoy tenían que arreglarse las cosas.

Se puso de pie, pensando en quizás preparar ella misma una espléndida cena. Cerró el álbum y se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose de inmediato en los brazos de Goku, quien ya la observaba de cerca.

Se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras él comenzaba a sonreírle como antes y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura.

No lo rechazó. A decir verdad, le parecía perfecto. Era justo lo que quería hacer, borrar la escena como si no hubiera pasado nada de aquello tan desagradable. En sus ojos leyó que él tampoco estaba dispuesto a decir nada sobre eso. Que quería demostrarle de una vez por todas lo mucho que la necesitaba también.

Milk le devolvió la sonrisa.

Volvían a ser los dos de nuevo.

No hubo mucho que decirse y en lugar de eso, dejaron que las acciones hablaran, siendo interpretado por sus manos y todo su ser hasta la madrugada.

**O-O**

Caminaba sola por un largo pasillo iluminado tenuemente. Temblaban su mandíbula y sus piernas, por el frío y por el miedo. Nadie la iba siguiendo, simplemente temía llegar al final del camino y adentrarse en la habitación en penumbras.

Avanzó sin poder detenerse hasta llegar al final del corredor mientras un viento helado la hizo estremecer con un escalofrío. Y aunque se resistía a mirar, la luz de aquella habitación se encendió.

En medio de un amplio salón, estaba Goku. Pálido, sin expresión en su rostro y la mirada fija hacia la nada, se mantenía de pie, aunque luego ella vio que los pies de su marido estaban separados del suelo por varios centímetros.

-Goku… ¿qué pasa?

Milk comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia él. Se sintió inmensamente triste al verlo, pero el miedo tampoco se retiraba de su mente. Quería tocarlo, hacerlo reaccionar y salir juntos de aquel edificio que ella no conocía, pero que de algún modo sabía que pasaban cosas terribles tras sus muros.

Quedaba menos de un metro de distancia entre los dos y aunque seguía llamándolo débilmente, Goku la ignoraba.

-Goku…-decía mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse por las comisuras de sus ojos- Escúchame, por favor…

Y de pronto, la luz se hizo más débil. Milk no pudo dar un paso más. El frío se hizo más denso y la joven vio cómo de espaldas a Goku, se formaba un ser. Una sombra, un poco más alta que Goku y que poco a poco fue teniendo brazos y piernas, hasta formar a un hombre de piel cadavérica. Un hombre de las sombras. Milk profirió un grito sordo cuando vio que el rostro y el cabello negro de aquel individuo se tornaban iguales a los rasgos de Goku, pero con los ojos llenos de odio y una amplia sonrisa burlona.

El ser levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en la frente de Goku, cubriéndole los ojos y haciendo que aquel comenzara a gritar de forma desesperada. Milk no dejaba de llorar ante la escena. La joven sintió un infinito terror que se intensificó al no poder mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Temblaba y lo único que sentía era sus cálidas lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas.

-Ya basta… ¡Ya basta! –decía sin mover su boca, congelada también.

Por fin, el desconocido soltó a Goku y Milk vio que su esposo se había quedado en silencio, sin embargo, su fisonomía había cambiado a como ella lo había conocido en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, es decir, con el cabello dorado y los ojos celeste. Sus pies ya tocaban el suelo y comenzó a caminar hasta Milk. La joven pudo moverse por fin y pensaba ir a su encuentro, pero el hombre de las sobras soltó una carcajada para ir a desvanecerse cerca de Goku, quien no dejaba de caminar hacia ella. No sonreía, pero el mismo odio que tenía el hombre de las sombras en sus ojos, lo tenía ahora Goku.

Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello de Milk, acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente mientras la joven comenzaba a sofocarse y cuando la respiración se cortó, Goku susurró:

-No huirás de mí… Yo acabaré con la Luz…

**O-O**

Milk despertó sobresaltada y cubierta en sudor. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y respiraba un poco agitada. No había tenido pesadillas desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni aun cuando pasó lo del Torneo. Pero ahora temblaba como cuando tenía cinco años. Todavía tenía miedo… Era tan real...

Pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y no sintió ningún dolor, pero al tocar su rostro, descubrió las mismas lágrimas.

-Nada de eso es cierto. Nunca pasaría… –pensaba cuando comenzó a tranquilizarse.

Miró al otro lado de la cama y observó a su marido. El súbito despertar de la joven no lo había sacado de su somnolencia. Era lo mejor. Milk se sintió más tranquila.

Acomodó su cabello por uno de sus hombros y se cubrió de nuevo con la sábana, hasta acomodarse de nuevo al lado de Goku. Abrazándolo por la cintura y acomodando su cabeza sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos.

Al amanecer, Milk despertó primero. No había tenido otra nueva pesadilla y miraba a Goku con una tierna sonrisa. Cuando terminó de arreglarse, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación lo más silenciosamente posible, pero en el trayecto, uno de sus pies chocó con el tocador, haciéndolo vibrar y que unas cosas cayeran volcadas: recipientes, accesorios y tres retratos. Levantó uno y volvió a sonreír al verse ella misma y a Goku el día de su boda. El otro era de sus padres, nunca había quitado esa fotografía desde que era pequeña. Y el último retrato, traído desde la Montaña Paoz al igual que el de la boda, era de los padres de Goku. Una pareja joven que sonreían un poco y que a ella le hubiera encantado conocer. Pero Milk fijó su mirada sobre Bardock.

El parecido entre el padre y el hijo era muy grande. Anteriormente, ya había reparado en que Goku heredó de su madre el tono de su piel, pero el resto era de Bardock, salvo los ojos. La mirada del padre era más fría y penetrante. No era difícil imaginarlo con un gesto más serio o rudo, pues así era exactamente la mirada del hombre de…

Soltó el retrato, aun dejándolo bocabajo. El ruido del cristal golpeando la madera no despertó a Goku y Milk salió por fin de la habitación, mientras dejaba de temblar como en aquel sueño.

**O-O**

Comunicarle acerca de la llegada de su tío, la alegró. Milk estaba ansiosa por conocer por fin a alguien de la familia de su esposo y aunque después de que llegara e hicieran las presentaciones, Tooma insistiera en irse a un hotel, la joven insistió que era familia y que su lugar estaba también en aquella mansión familiar.

De nuevo pudo respirarse un poco de paz sobre el edificio, pero cabe señalar una escena que ocurrió en un instante en el que tío y sobrino solos al momento en el que el joven fue a recibirlo y que posteriormente, Goku ya no pudo volver a abordar el tema por la rotunda negativa de Tooma al hablar al respecto.

En la Montaña Flypan se gozaba de días soleados y, dos días después de que la pareja hubiera hecho las paces y mientras la gente de la Corporación –Bulma incluida-, le buscaban vivienda en la Capital del Oeste, Tooma reservó la primera visita a su sobrino.

-¡Mírate nada más, muchacho! ¡Dejo de verte y ya eres todo un hombre, además de que ya estás casado! ¡Si se me ocurre verte después, ya serás abuelo!

-¡Y tú no cambiaste en absoluto!

La última vez que tío y sobrino estuvieron juntos, fue en el funeral de la madre de Goku. Su padre y Tooma se habían distanciado y Bardock nunca fue muy claro con Goku sobre la razón: según el humor y el día, el motivo cambiaba _("Tooma tiene mucho trabajo en el Sur", "Es un creído y ya no tiene tiempo para nosotros ni nadie", "Métete en tus propios asuntos, mocoso"_), hasta que el muchacho supo por otras fuentes que su tío se había retirado de la Agencia y por confidencialidad, había ordenado que nadie supiera su ubicación actual, ni siquiera su familia.

Goku consideraba que, de haber habido algún problema entre su padre y su tío, ya era un asunto olvidado, ni tampoco tenía ánimos de preguntar a Tooma si había existido un problema real.

-¿Y cómo está el viejo Bardock? –preguntó Tooma, con su inicial buen humor.

Pero Goku borró la sonrisa de su rostro para continuar.

-Tooma… Quería localizarte pare decírtelo, pero ya hace poco más de un año que mi padre falleció…

-¿Qué?

La súbita palidez de Tooma desconcertó a Goku.

-¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

-Sí. Podemos ir a su tumba, si quieres, en la Montaña Paoz. Yo mismo me encargué se supervisar el traslado de su cuerpo.

-¿Y estás seguro de que era él?

-Por supuesto que sí. Hubo pruebas. Yo reconocí el cuerpo

-¿Cómo falleció?

-Se agravó su enfermedad en pocos meses. No había cura ni tratamientos. Quizás ni él sabía que tenía ese mal sobre su organismo hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacer algo y hasta ese momento, yo me enteré…¿Pero, por qué estás tan…?

-Goku, yo no creo en los fantasmas y antes bien hay que temerle a los vivos, por eso estoy aquí… -y mentalmente, aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía, añadió- ¿Quién era el hombre al que le hablé, en la Capital del Sur...?

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los fav y también a los nuevos seguidores. Trataré de tardar menos en actualizar.

¡Saludos!


End file.
